Promises and Heart Break
by Clavemien Nigram Rosa
Summary: Rin loved Len with all her heart but he only had eyes for the beautiful Miku, so she hid her feelings. She decided she would stay by his side with a smile, even if the promise from that summer day would never be fulfilled. "As long as he is happy, then that is enough for me." When will Len see the unwavering devotion and love that Rin Kagamine has for him? "You...All this time...?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: My first fic, I hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

_**Promises and Heart break**_

**Chapter 1**

_She thought it might have been easier if she had declined their invitation. _

"Hurry up!"

"Ah, wait for me, Meiko!"

"Miss Luka, may I carry you so that you do not tire yourself or would you like to walk on these eggplants so your feet do not hurt?"  
"…_What? _...No, I'm fine._"_

"Look at how clear the water is! Right, Len?"

"Yup, ah, let me carry that, Miku."

Well, there wasn't anything to decline anyway, and there was certainly no invitation.

She trudged behind them, not really hurrying. Somehow, she wasn't really all that eager to spend time with them...

They **did **kidnap her and had the right mind to do it so bloody early in the morning too. She didn't fancy Gakupo breaking through her window and Kaito slinging her over his shoulder as a wakeup call. While she had been kicking in protest, Meiko and Miku took the liberty of arranging her luggage (how they found out where everything was placed was beyond her.)

"To the van!" Miku had ordered and Kaito had saluted at her like a soldier would do to his general and jumped out of the window with her half dead with fright. Couldn't the idiot walk out the door like a normal person? They were on the third floor! Luka and Len had smiled at her apologetically and shoved her inside the van. (Traitors, she thought, annoyed.)

And thus, here she was, in a beach with her friends…

"Rin, change into your swimsuit already!" Meiko's voice rang out and she nodded. She grabbed her duffel bag and headed inside the cabin. She changed into a backless blue top and black cycling shorts. Afterwards, she put her blonde hair up in a ponytail and fixed her sunglasses on top.

"Rin! Come on, you're missing the fun!" It was Kaito's voice. "Coming!" She answered and headed outside. She walked on the sand and saw the group. Luka and Meiko were playing beach ball, Miku was picking up shells, Len was helping Miku and the two boys were looking sharply behind Rin.

_Why are they…? She thought and turned around. A bunch of blushing men were looking at her intently. Then she suppressed a sigh when it hit her, they were looking at _**them**_**, **__not at her._

Luka, who was wearing a pale violet two-piece, Meiko, who was wearing a deep crimson string swimsuit and Miku, who was wearing a one-piece with the color of mint green were the centers of attention on the beach. Kaito and Gakupo were glaring at the male passerby's who ogled at Luka and Meiko. And Len, well…Len was staring at the teal haired girl. Rin was watching him, carefully discerning the expressions that appeared on his face.

Awe.

Admiration.

…Love.

When the tealette noticed he was staring at her, a healthy blush adorned her cheeks, likewise, Len turned red and looked away, murmuring a small apology. "Do…Do I look okay?" Miku asked after a few minutes passed. The blonde smiled at her, still a bit red. "You look really cute." He told her. Miku looked down but a small smile was on her lips.

She turned her gaze away from them and walked towards the duo that was glaring so tremendously that you could actually see the fiery passion of anger…

_Morons. She thought. If they're so attracted to Luka and Meiko, why not grab them while they're still available…? _Rin rewarded their ignorance (mostly stupidity) with a thwack on the head. "Rin!" "Miss Rin!" They complained simultaneously, rubbing their heads. "What was that for?" The blue haired man asked. "Yes, what sort of action have we done to upset you, Miss Rin?" The eggplant loving man inquired.

"For you," She turned to Gakupo "it was for breaking my window." "For you," She focused her attention to Kaito "it was for jumping out of a third story window and not walking out the door like a regular person." The blonde haired girl answered. Hey, if she was going to hit them for their stupidity, why not avenge her crystal window and her halved life at the same time? "And," She continued, looking at them with her crystalline blue eyes. "For acting like idiots, if you don't make the first move, those pretty girls will be whisked away…" The two stared at her wide eyed. "How…?" Kaito asked and Gakupo only looked at her in a surprised manner. Rin gave a small smile. "Come on," She told them quietly and dipped her feet onto the water. "It's quite obvious."

Kaito and Gakupo turned red and Rin suppressed a small giggle from escaping her lips. "I won't tell them, but you two have to make the first move." She promised them, noticing the worried looks they cast over her. Without hearing their answer, she waddled onto the water, enjoying the coolness it brought to her skin.

"Hey! Don't splash me with water!"  
"Enjoy the water, Len!"

Rin glanced at the two who were busy laughing and smiling and momentarily closed her eyes. She swam towards Luka and Meiko. "Can I join?" She asked and they nodded at her smiling.

At least this could distract her for the time being.

XXX

"Mei-chan, can I have those ice creams now?"

"...Call me Mei-chan again, I swear to God I will strangle you."

"Miss Luka, would you like a helping of eggplant sundae?"

"No thank you."

The blonde haired girl watched, amused. 'Mei-chan?' seriously, Kaito had a death wish. 'Eggplant sundae?' Gakupo should try giving Luka tuna sundae; make it the same way he made the eggplant sundae.

However the hell he made it anyway.

"Here."

An orange flavored Popsicle was handed to her. She took it and smiled with a bit of force. This person was the last person she wanted to speak with right now.

"Thanks Len."

He sat next to her and opened a Popsicle of his own, banana flavored. "I haven't talked to you in quite a while, Rin." He said, looking at her. "I've been busy." She lied but the tone of her voice made it believable. "…I see. I mean, I missed you. We missed you. You keep skipping out on our outings. You don't go to "our spot" anymore. It's like you're avoiding us., no…it's more like you're avoiding me." Len said sadly. The tone of his voice made her feel guilty but she didn't falter. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy." She told him. "I'm worried, Rin." Len admitted. "Did I do anything wrong? If I did, please tell me. You're my best friend and I feel as if we're drifting apart." Rin didn't say anything and finished her Popsicle before standing up. She ruffled his hair. "…Sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I've really just been busy." She told him, smiling slightly. I'm going to the cabin; catch up with you later." Without waiting for his response, she walked away from him.

_She thought it might have been easier if she had declined their invitation._

_Yup, it would have been easier if she had declined their invitation, or at least struggled from their kidnapping._

_It hurt to see Len after all._

_._

.

.

End of Chapter 1

Please Review.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I thank you guys for the reviews. They keep a writer motivated. So special thanks to **Michie Fang, Lolcatftw, LunaLapis, Anon-chan98, vocaloid lover, SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews and dragonroses.** Hope you guys stay with me all through out!

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 2**

_She realized that she was hurting Len as well…and that was the last thing she wanted. _

Rin turned and tossed on the cabin bed, unable to sleep. She had a horrible case of insomnia and it was 3 a.m. already. _Damn insomnia. She thought bitterly. Maybe I should've drunk that vodka…? …But, where on earth did Meiko get those eight bottles of Vodka? A better question would be _**how?**

After their tiring activities, which consisted of speed boating (Ah, she remembered how Meiko laughed her ass off at Kaito's girlish squeal when they went extremely fast)

_._

_They stared at the wide sign. _**SPEED BOATING**

"_Awesome! Let's try it." Meiko suggested and grabbed Kaito's arm. (Rin noticed that he had turned a bit red.) After paying, the group took three speed boats. She had declined and offered to watch over their things instead._

_Truthfully, she didn't want to mess up the arrangement, Meiko and Kaito, Luka and Gakupo, Miku and…Len. Len shot her a worried glance but waved him off with a smile. Though reluctant, he nodded and offered his hand to Miku. _

_She brought her knees up, ignoring the horrible twist in her heart._

"_Okay, let's go!" Meiko turned the engine on at full blast. _

"_M-Meiko! Wait! Kyaaa!" He grabbed onto Meiko's waist as she drove like a madwoman._

"…_Pfft, HAHAHA! What the hell Kaito? Oh God, that squeal was priceless!"_

_Ah, well, she was laughing like one too…_

"…_Don't laugh at me!" Kaito yelled indignantly. She turned to look at him. "Okay." The brunette said and slowed her pace. The ice cream loving man loosened his arm on her waist. _

"_Thank-Kyaaa!" He let out another shrill scream when Meiko suddenly went fast._

"_As I said, priceless, Kaito. Priceless."_

_Rin chuckled lightly. Okay, that was _**not**___going to impress Meiko…_

.

Island hopping (Guess how that went. Gakupo started hopping when they reached their first destination and Luka had a hard time convincing Gakupo that when you say 'island hopping' you don't literally mean hopping on islands)

_._

_Gakupo hopped. They raised a brow but didn't pay much attention to him and started taking pictures of the island. The wild flowers were beautiful and the trees were lush and green. Kaito asked Meiko where the ice cream shop was and Meiko told him he'd have diabetes by the time they get back to their cabin. Miku grabbed Len's hand and started pointing towards a pretty yellow flower. Rin sighed and started strolling towards Luka and Gakupo._

_Another hop. Luka turned around to face him. "Um…Gakupo, what are you doing?" She asked. "I am 'island hopping', that is what our current activity is called." He answered and hopped once more. "Why aren't the others joining me?" The tuna loving girl's right eye twitched. "…You don't seriously mean that, right?" She said and Rin stifled a giggle. _

_Gakupo raised a brow. "Am I hopping the wrong way?" He hopped again, trying to find out what was wrong with his actions. Luka face palmed and held his shoulder, halting him. "…When we say island hopping, we don't mean hopping on islands, Gakupo." She told him and he looked at her with confused eyes. _

"_Then why do they call it 'island hopping' when you do not hop? Were the creators of the said activity lying?" He inquired with a hint of betrayal in his voice. The blonde haired girl face palmed. Of all the…_

"_No, island hopping means that you travel to different islands…not hop on them…" Luka trailed off. "But the name misleads people! They may end up doing the same horrible mistake that I have been doing!" Gakupo cried out. _

_Er…somehow Rin got the feeling that he was probably the only person in the world who would do that...but then again, he's the only person she's met who would travel with an authentic katana._

_Luka sighed. This was going to take a while…_

_._

And beach volleyball. (The ball hit Len in the face for God knows how many times, she felt sorry for him but did he always have to shield Miku even if she could hit the ball perfectly?)

.

"_I'm serving." Rin announced. She and Kaito were in a team and Miku and Len were in another. Luka was keeping score while Gakupo held out an umbrella for her. Meiko was busy chatting with a new made friend. (If she remembered clearly, Meiko's friend's name was Haku or something.)_

_The ball went up and headed in Miku's direction. The teal haired girl readied her position. "I got this!" She cried out. "Watch out!" Len shouted and blocked it…with his face. He rubbed his tender face._

"_Are you alright, Len?" Rin called from the other side. "Yeah, what about you, Miku?" He asked her with concern. She touched his face with slender fingers. "I'm fine, but what about you?" She asked back. He relaxed onto her touch and nodded. Rin felt her heart clench and she turned away from them. _

"_Kaito, I think you should serve. I think I hit him a bit too hard. I'll take the defense." She said absently and he nodded. Kaito served but the incident just kept repeating itself until Rin stopped the game and dragged Len to a shaded area._

"_You're going to ruin your face, Len. Your admirers are going to cry if you lose your shotaness." She chided, holding a pack of ice that Miku brought. She murmured a small thanks and Miku smiled. She held it to his face and he laughed weakly._

"_Well, if I'm going to lose stalkers then it might not be so bad." He joked and whined when Rin pressed it harder against the bruised area. "…You might not get Miku if you lose that nice face of yours…" She whispered. "What?" Len asked, pushing away her hand. "Did you say something?" She shook her head and handed the teal haired girl the pack of ice. _

"_Sorry Miku, but can you take over? I'll get us drinks." She asked and the girl smiled and nodded._

XXX

It had been night time already when they returned to their cabin. Meiko had pulled out a bottle of Vodka, seemingly out of nowhere and slammed it on the table.

"_Guys, we're drinking!" She declared happily._

Kaito and Gakupo had agreed but Luka had declined. After some coaxing, though, they managed to get her to drink. Miku had taken a shot and so did Len. Rin had declined and turned on the television, ignoring Meiko's half somber complaints from the kitchen and after three hours of drinking…

"_Mei…hic…Mei-chan, why won't you love me?" Kaito asked, face red. The vodka was getting to him after he had his sixth cup. "I'm…hic…trying to impress…hic…you, but you…hic…never notice…" _

"_Mei-chan? Kaiiiito, I'm gonna kill youuu…Mei-chan sounds sooo sissy….like how you squealed like a giiirl a while ago…" Meiko slurred, dropping on top of Kaito. "Why won't I love youuu…? Silly, sissy Kaiiito…I already love you! But…I still hate 'Meiii-chan', You know how sissy it sounds…." _

"_Mei-chan…hic…sounds cute…." The two of them passed out. Miku and Len were snoring lightly on the floor next to them._

_Hmm, if only Kaito could remember this. Rin thought._

_Gakupo started kneeling in front of Luka, holding her hands. "What are you doing, servant!" Luka asked in a haughty manner. Ah, so she becomes the dictator, in contrast to her usual composed manner. "I succumb to your everything, my queen!" Gakupo stated, staring at her with awe. _

"_I love you!" _

"_Hmph! Prove it to me, servant! Chase me! Show your love!" _

_Gakupo nodded eagerly and kissed Luka's hands. She seemed to flush, but Rin decided that it was the Vodka. Not long after, they slumped to the floor holding hands. _

_Yup, her friends were strange when drunk. She grabbed blankets from the main room and strolled towards them. She stopped and went back, retrieving her camera._

_A little revenge for kidnapping me, so, why not? She thought, smirking. When she finished her picture taking, she covered them with blankets and headed to the main room._

And here she was, still unable to sleep. She sighed and sat up, leaving the room. The blonde haired girl opened the television and sat on the couch. She stretched a bit and adjusted her position on the couch.

A crawling feeling on her thighs made her look down.

"Rin-chaan~"

She grew rigid. "Rin-chaan~"

"Len, get off me." She said flatly. The boy had placed his knee on the side of her hip, hands still on her thighs. He then put them on either side of her head, caging her. "Get off me." She said, pushing him a bit. Len shook his head.

"Don't wanna, Rin-chan~" He pouted in an adorable manner. "Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me!"

"I told you I was busy." Rin answered, finding little relevancy in telling this to someone who was drunk. He shook his head again, his ponytail coming loose. "No, I don't believe you…I must have hurt you…You don't want to tell me…Rin-chaan~ I'm really worried, you know…" Len complained.

"I was really just busy." She insisted and gasped when his hands circled her waist. "You're lying, Rin-chan…I can tell…" He said, face dangerously close. Rin turned away from him and she heard him sigh. A moment later, she felt him put his head on her shoulder.

"…Okay, if Rin-chan doesn't want to tell me what's wrong, I won't force her…But I want Rin-chan to know I'm here for her…because Rin-chan is my very best friend~." He kissed her cheek and got off her, passing out again on the floor. "…I just want to see Rin-chan smile again…" He murmured and Rin steadied her heart. She knelt down and caressed his face. She was troubling him…

"Sorry Len, I promise…I'll smile, for you…"

She touched her cheek, still feeling his lips against her. She wanted to think that there was more to that but stopped herself.

"Rin, you freaking masochist." She said quietly and retreated to the main room.

She realized that she was hurting Len as well…and that was the last thing she wanted.

So, she decided she would stay by his side instead of avoiding him…she would smile no matter how painful it was.

Even if the promise of that summer day would never be fulfilled…

_._

_._

_._

"_So it's a promise!"_

"_I promise!"_

_._

_._

_._

End of chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **Lolcatftw, anon and MayonakaGirl14** for the reviews.

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 3**

"_People who are truly in love are said to endure anything and everything if it is for the one they cherish the most. No matter what sort of pain comes their way, if it is to see the one the love happy, they would bear it with no hesitation, even if their own love is never returned…"_

"_In other words, a masochist…"_

_She used to laugh at the absurdity of the passage, at how a person can endure so much pain without expecting anything in return._

_._

_._

_._

_She couldn't laugh at the passage now, no, not when it was happening to her. She smiled bitterly at the irony of it._

"_This passage's probably laughing at me now." _

_._

_._

_._

It was ten a.m. in the morning when Rin woke up. She slowly sat up, disoriented as she observed her surroundings. No one was in the room which she found strange but when last night's events came rushing back to her it made sense. Ah, they had a wonderful time with Vodka, got drunk and eventually started acting out of line. A certain face popped into her mind and she wondered if he could still remember the previous night's conversation…and incident. But she pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind and walked out of the main room.

_If I plan on returning everything to the way it was, I shouldn't act differently over that petty matter. She thought._

XXX

Rin stared at the once pristine kitchen with disbelief. It hadn't been all that noticeable the night before but, maybe if they…? No, no matter how you looked at it…perhaps if they throw those…? Ah, well, the cleaners would probably get a fit either way. Plastic cups and empty bottles littered the kitchen, (some were broken into little green shards, she had to be careful not to step on them) empty chip wrappers filled the table (they could have at least thrown it in the trash bin, she thought.) and spilled liquor dominated the countertop. (Oh look, it was still dripping…)

She was so busy inspecting the kitchen's pitiful state that she almost stepped on a red manicured hand, Meiko's hand to be specific. They were snug asleep, still stuck in the same awkward position she left them the night before. (Len was probably still in the living room, face down and hair mussed.) Meiko was on top of Kaito, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. Luka and Gakupo on the other hand, held each other closely, snoring. Miku was curled up in a lone corner of the kitchen, near the window. Her pigtails had come loose during the night, splaying around her. The blonde haired girl knew that all of them would have a hang-over by the time they woke up and she was quite interested to see how it would play out.

Hang-over's, like being drunk, always guaranteed some form of entertainment. So she leaned against the wall, a foot behind the other and waited, the whole kitchen was silent save for the occasional snores and grunts from her friends. After thirty minutes, they started to stir.

"Ugh, my head…wh-what the hell am I doing on top of you? Let go!"

Look, it's starting.

WHACK! "Ow…what'd I do now…? M-meiko?"

"Let me go!"

"S-sorry! Um, nothing…happened, right?"

WHACK! "I-idiot! I'd be damned if something happened between us…ugh…stupid hang-over…"

Kaito rubbed his tender head as Meiko stood up, a hint of red gracing both their cheeks. Rin smirked and turned her attention towards Luka and Gakupo.

"Ow…my head."

"Mhmm…"

"Gakupo."

"…Huh? Miss Luka…?"

"I would like my hands back."

Gakupo stared at their interlaced hands and quickly withdrew his hands. "I am very sorry Miss Luka! Please forgive me!"

"…You don't need kneel and bow like that…"

"You do not wish me bowing down to you?"

Luka raised a brow. "No, where'd you get that idea?"

Gakupo looked disappointed. "Ah, I see…it truly must have been only a dream…"

Rin's right eye twitched. Okay, Gakupo was strange to a certain extent, but she didn't think he was into those "Queen-like" women. He must developed some kind of complex towards Luka's alter personality.

Heh, Gakupo's…_uniqueness_ rivaled that of her neighbor who had this odd fetish for wearing maid costumes and lace, mostly the costumes. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that her neighbor was prettier than her.

No, she wasn't conceited or anything but _seriously_? That had a large blow on her pride as a girl, disregard the fact that she becomes unnoticed when she's with Miku, Meiko and Luka, but she has to go invisible because of him too?

…Yes, her neighbor is male.

Really, why was she remembering her snow haired neighbor who could pull off that sexy maid outfit better than her? He moved away a few years ago to attend a cosplay or something.

_Probably lack of sleep._ _She shook off her thoughts and berated herself for having such weird thoughts._

"Uhn…I need aspirin…" Miku complained, sitting up. She gazed at the tealette brushing hair away from her face. Her gaze caught hers and she smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Rin." She greeted. The others now took notice of her presence and greeted her as well, albeit groggily. She shook her head.

"I'll fix up something for breakfast; go back to the main room first." Rin ordered lightly, walking out. "I'll get the aspirin so just rest for a bit." They complied and when the last one went out, she headed to the living room to wake Len. Yup, he was still face down and snoring. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips before she shook him.

"Mmn…" He groaned as his cerulean blue eyes opened. "Rin…?" She grinned. "Morning." She greeted, offering him a hand. He gladly took it and winced. She took notice of this. "Ah, I take it that you have a headache?" She said and he nodded. "I should've listened to you about not drinking." Len admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I really don't take alcohol well." _Yeah, if only you knew. She thought._ "Anyhow, go to the main room for the meantime, I'll whip up something for breakfast and get aspirin along the way." Rin told him and he nodded and looked at her for a very long time. She caught his gaze and raised a brow.

"What's up?"

"…Nothing…just wondering how I ended up in the living room." He eyed her as if trying to figure out something. "What?" She asked. "I think…I remember that you were with me." He said slowly. "Were you?" The events of the previous night suddenly rushed back to her and she instinctively touched her cheek.

_Get that out of your head. She chided herself._

Len looked at her, waiting for her answer. She shook her head. "No. I was in the main room, tossing and turning." She answered smoothly. "You know how my insomnia is."

"Being a bitch?"

"Exactly."

He laughed and suddenly winced again. "Ow…" He hissed in pain. "Alright, I'll have to get that aspirin soon, just rest with the others for now. God knows how long your headaches will last." He nodded, smiling. "Thanks Rin." She felt her heart melt at his smile. She smiled back and ushered him out of the room.

The blonde haired girl walked back towards the disarray kitchen and shook her head in defeat at its state. Oh well, she'd get take-away and a short trip to the drugstore would be good. With this in mind, she went out.

XXX

"Breakfast!" Meiko cheered.

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Hope you guys like it, I had to get take-away since you guys left the cabin kitchen in such a miserable state." She told them, reaching for her coat pocket. "Here, a bottle of aspirin." She threw it to Miku who caught it with ease. "My life saver!" She cried.

"Really, thanks Rin!" Len chirped, happily munching on his banana waffles. While they were busy eating and complaining about their headaches, she slipped away, heading to the veranda.

She missed the pair of cerulean eyes watching her.

.

.

.

She sat, staring at the vast body of water. The sun shone down on it, making it a beautiful shade blue and she was reminded of his eyes. She found his eyes beautiful, like a crystal gemstone that seemed to shine every time you looked at it.

Ah, you couldn't see anything but honest kindness and sincerity in those eyes; something she didn't think existed in the world anymore but he proved her wrong.

_The same determined eyes when I first met him. She thought and chuckled as memories came rushing back to her. _

Her eyes held a glassy faraway look when she felt something lie on her lap. She was mildly startled, having been reminiscing. She looked down at the warm mass on her lap.

The cerulean eyes that were invading her thoughts were there, staring at her with amusement.

She squeaked in surprise. He grinned. "Finally, a bit of reaction from you!" Len said. She sighed inwardly and collected herself. "What're you doing lying on my lap?" She asked calmly, ignoring the thoughts on how their position looked like.

Hopefully the others were still in the main room.

"Nothing, just wanted to spend time with you for a bit." He answered, shifting a bit. "You've been busy lately." Heat rose to her face but she kept her expression neutral. "Couldn't you just sit down next to me?" She asked. Len shrugged. "I'm comfortable where I am. You make a good pillow." He said. "Ah." Was her short response as silence enveloped them. It was just them, her sitting, his head on her lap and the soft sound of waves rolling.

_The main star stands immobile at the center of the stage, waiting for the signal._

"Nothing's really wrong with you, right?" He asked after a while, voice soft. Why was he-? Oh, right, he couldn't remember last night's conversation, she realized.

_The curtain rises and the star looks at the audience_

She smiled at him warmly and he was surprised at the sudden display of emotion.

_Let the act begin._

"Yeah, so you shouldn't worry." She assured him. He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He murmured. "I thought something was up with my best girl friend." The word 'friend' weighed heavily upon her but she couldn't stop smiling, not now.

She mastered the art of concealing emotions already; that poker face of hers was a product of her constant practice at home.

_The star's fluid movements make it so realistic._

"Worrywart." She teased and he saluted her. "Your one and only." He laughed.

_But how long can she keep up the never ending act?_

_._

_._

_._

End of Chapter 3

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews, Happiness Sunshine and Gum, Mayonakagirl14, dragonroses, Lolcatftw and Xitlalit123 **for the reviews!

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 4**

_Her house had always been dreadfully quiet, but she was used to the silence. _

_Four years of living in solitude did that to a person.  
_ "You idiot, Gakupo! Why did you have to break her window?" Kaito hissed at the purple haired man who was equally struggling. "It was not my intention to break Miss Rin's window…I felt it was improper to kick down her mahogany door." Gakupo answered in broken breaths. "Oh, so you think breaking a _crystal _window on the third floor is so much better?" The blue haired man muttered. Gakupo huffed indignantly. "You jumped out with her, with a large, maniacal grin. I believe Miss Rin suffers from a trauma because of it." He retorted.

"I would like the _crystal _window in my room now; the air is quite cold when night falls." A voice interrupted and they froze. They looked back and saw Rin smiling, eyes closed. "If you have time to bicker about which is worse, I'm sure you can bring that up faster."

Because of the combined fatigue and frustration over carrying the window, Kaito started to snap, forgetting the sole reason why they had so willingly agreed to this. "Well, if your friggin window wasn't in the-" Rin's eyes opened a fraction, smile dropping and looking at him directly. The icy crystalline gaze emitted an involuntary shiver from Kaito. It was looking positively _murderous_.

"You were saying…?" She asked lightly, another smile creeping up her lips as she raised her right hand lazily, a few white sheets dangling from her fingers.

Kaito gulped and stole a glance at Gakupo who was sweating uncontrollably, nearly dropping the window. "N-nothing! Ahaha, come on Gakupo, we'll get this baby up faster." He told the almost immobile man, who nodded eagerly in response. They started going up the stairs, leaving Rin on the hallway.

"I didn't actually think that you were _that _upset over your window."

She turned and saw Len smiling at her (a much less spine tingling version of hers).

"Hey, it's a _crystal_ window, I actually liked that it could block off most of the sunlight."

He shook his head, chuckling. "I suppose, you sleep through the day anyway."

She smiled. "Yeah. I guess." They both watched the two trying to go up faster, albeit failing miserably. Len spoke up again.

"You're usually so passive, so I was quite surprised that you forced them to fix your broken window, well I'm even more surprised that they actually agreed to do this, what do you have over their heads?"

A hint of déjà vu passed over Rin's eyes at the conversation. "Just because I'm a bit passive doesn't mean I don't get pissed, I'm human, Len." He smiled sheepishly. "Oh, and just a bit of blackmailing, that's all."

.

The moment the four (Meiko, Luka, Kaito and Gakupo) had found out about the pictures they begged Rin not to spread them to which she only replied with a small smile.

"_Only if you pay and fix my window."_

They had stared at her incredulously, surprised. Crystal windows were quite expensive, not to mention heavy, but they were even more surprised that their Rin was capable of blackmail.

"_Why?" Gakupo asked._

"_You broke it." Rin answered simply._

"_I thought you wouldn't care! I mean, you usually don't let things bother you."_ _Kaito protested. "Can't you just be impassive and forget about it ever happening?"_

"_And freeze during the night? No way, just because I'm a bit passive doesn't mean I let _everything _slide, I'm human, I get pissed too, you know." She answered in a flat voice._

_Kaito crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "No way, I am not spending my ice cream cash for your crystal window. Besides it was Gakupo who broke it! " _

_Rin shrugged. "You jumped out of the window with me, I lost half of my life, you know." She declared._

_The blue haired man shook his head. "No, I will not help."_

"_Then I'll post the pictures." She stated easily._

_Meiko, in a state of panic, kicked Kaito. "Do it you moron! If that gets out I will maim you alive!" She hissed at the half dead Kaito (Rin knew he was inwardly pleased with the attention, no matter how sadistic it seemed.) pointing at the embarrassing pictures._

_He slowly nodded, afraid of Meiko's wrath (but he also loved that side of her). Rin turned to Gakupo. "What about you?"_

"_I would not want to dishonor Miss Luka with those pictures though I, myself honestly do not mind. I shall do it for Miss Luka's sake." He answered proudly, smiling at Luka. "And I suppose I do owe you because of my misdeed."_

"_Then it's settled, come to my house on Saturday, and when you fix it, I'll give you the pictures. Fair enough?" She told them._

"_What about Len, I mean he was part of it!" Kaito had yet again protested. "He did no damage, as far as I can remember." Rin said easily. The blue haired man fumed and Meiko smacked him on the head._

"_Be a man, BaKaito." She chided, turning to Rin. "I didn't think you had it in you to take revenge, Rin, let alone blackmail." Meiko said. "You usually don't give a damn about anything." The blonde sighed._

"_Must everyone assume that I don't care about _anything_?" _

.

"I can't believe they actually agreed to do it because of the drunken pictures I took." She murmured thoughtfully to herself, leaning against the wall. "I suppose it helped that the Meiko and Luka convinced them…it's a good revenge tactic though."

Len chuckled. "Well, whatever you have over their heads, they sure are scared of you…but, don't you think it's a bit too much…? You could have asked the guys from the window shop to fix it up for you." Her eyes slid over to him, keeping her face devoid of any emotion.

"Oh, do you want to volunteer?" She asked him.  
"Huh?" He looked puzzled. Rin hummed. "I guess it's only right that you help them too, I mean, you _were_ an _accomplice_ to my kidnapping. No, maybe I can make you clean up the entire house instead." She turned to him and smiled. "You up for it, Shota Len?" Len paled considerably, barely taking notice of the nickname.

"I'll pass…" He trailed off nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, Gakupo and Kaito did most of the damage so…" She suppressed a laugh and patted his head. He looked up at her questioningly and she smiled again.

"I'm kidding, I'm not inconsiderate and besides, I wouldn't do that to you." Rin assured him before going downstairs. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." He was left dumbfounded and he smiled fondly as he watched her figure disappear down the stairs.

"She got me there; really, she has quite the humor doesn't she?"

XXX

"Bye, Rin."

"Farewell, Miss Rin."

Rin waved at the as they walked away happily, probably because of the butter pecan ice cream and the fried eggplants. Oh and the pictures. Definitely the pictures.

"You're cooking is impressive." Len complimented, licking his lips. He could still taste a bit of banana fondue. She gave a short bow. "I'm honored." She said grinning and headed back inside. Len lingered before following her. She raised a brow at him.

"You're not going home yet?"

"Nah, I'll hang-out for a bit."

She shrugged. "Do as you please."

They sat down on the couch and switched the television on, flipping about aimlessly. There were no words exchanged between them until Len broke the silence.

"You never told the guys?" He asked. Rin slowly placed down the remote control. "No." She answered. She could feel his gaze on her but she faced away from him. "That's why you stayed behind right? Because Gakupo asked a while ago." She stated. He was silent but then she felt him wrap his arms around her, burying his head on her shoulder. She flushed in spite of herself and mentally shook her head.

_He's only comforting you, don't look much into it. She thought._

"…Yeah, that topic is a bit…sensitive for you." Len admitted softly.

.

"_Please come in." Rin opened the door wide as the three boys entered. Kaito stood behind the source of torture, making sure it wouldn't fall and break.  
"What the hell is Len doing here?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde who was already inside. "I plan to hang-out with Rin." He told the blue haired man. _

"_The house is large, Miss Rin. But if I may ask, where are your parents? I have yet to meet them and I would like to apologize personally for breaking the window." Gakupo asked. Rin paused at mid-step, missing the worried look Len shot her._

_He glanced at Rin. "Um, Gakupo-"_

"…_They're away on a business trip, so you needn't worry about apologizing personally to them." She answered evenly, walking again. _

"_Oh, I see. May I apologize to Mister Rinta then? I must have caused quite a disturbance." He continued and she stopped again. _

"_I'm afraid Nii-sama is not here at the moment as well." She replied and turned to him. "Gakupo, I don't mean to be rude, but Kaito is having a hell of a hard time trying to bring the window in." She pointed a finger at the ice cream loving man who was struggling._

"_F-forgive me! I shall help him immediately." He rushed towards Kaito. Len watched her anxiously, gauging her reaction._

_Her face was blank, even her eyes lacked feeling._

_They never did notice the air of emptiness in the house._

_._

"I was worried; I couldn't leave you, not when you were reminded by _that_…" He trailed off and she faced him, smiling softly. "Thank you, Len." She murmured. "But I'm alright; I got through it all these years haven't I?"

_Disapproving eyes_

_Hushed whispers_

She pushed those thoughts aside and looked at Len, who slowly ended the embrace. He seemed like he planned to say more but she beat him to it. She really didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer.

"You don't need to be worried over me; in fact, I should ask you about Miku, Shota Len." For the second time that day, the nickname barely registered in his head. She would have found this amusing if it wasn't for the fact that _Miku_ was the reason, but it was worth it, it served as a distraction anyway.

"W-why would you ask about her?" He stuttered. _Let's keep up the act, shall we Rin? She thought to herself as she let a smirk grace her lips. _"Oh, I don't know…just curious as to why you're so nervous around her." She said lazily. "I don't know what you mean…" He looked down. She looked thoughtful for a brief moment.

"Okay...Let's play a game Len." The blonde suggested.

"Huh? Why so sudden?"

"Come on, I'm bored."

He agreed, wanting to lift up her mood. "What kind?"

"It's simple really, just a game of arm wrestling."

Len raised a brow. "You're a girl, Rin." She shrugged.

"Yes, I'm a girl."

"It wouldn't be fair."

She rolled her eyes. "Len don't be a chauvinist and just play, unless you're afraid of losing to me?" That did it.

"No!" A small grin found its way to her lips.

"So you'll play?" He nodded.

"Don't cry when you lose, Rin."

"I wouldn't be so confident. Loser gets a penalty by the way."

He paled a bit. "What kind?"

"Winner asks questions and the loser just has to answer the ten questions truthfully, no matter what it is about."

"Eh? Why? That sounds unfair."

"I'll make you another batch of banana fondue if you play."

"…_Fine."_

And so their game began. In a span of five minutes, Len managed to lose to Rin. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Ate your words, Len~"

"Shut. Up."

"So let's start the punishment. Do you like bananas?"

"Yeah."

"Is Kaito an idiot?"

"Yeah."

"Is Gakupo a bigger idiot?"  
"Yeah."

"Do you have a comfort toy?"

"No."

"Do you remember the time you cried over a love story?"

"…_What? _No!"

"Len, the banana fondue."

"…Damn you, yes I remember it." She laughed.

"S-shut up! You know I hated that Mark dumped Rosalie for a no good two faced woman!"

"Did you wet your pants when you watched Ring 2?"

"No!"

She looked at him pointedly. He groaned. "…_Yes." _She stifled a giggle. Aw, he was blushing already…her eyes softened as she asked the next.

"Do you remember the promise we made that summer eight years ago?" He looked at her, clearly confused.

"No, did we have a promise?" He asked. She forced a smile. "Next question. Is Miku beautiful?"

He paused. "…Yeah." _One question down._

"Is she lovely?"

"…Yeah." _Two down._

"…Do you love her?"

"…Yeah." _Three and out. _

Rin stopped and Len looked at her questioningly, distracted by the thought of the banana fondue. "What? The game is over already?" He asked. "Yes, I'll get you your fondue…but I want you to think about the last three questions and how you answered them. You're an awfully honest boy, aren't you Len?" She said slyly, smirking at him before leaving for the kitchen. _Awfully honest, but really forgetful…She thought. But I'm naïve for holding onto a promise made by a bunch of children._

Her heart clenched painfully but her eyes remained dry.

_Stay strong, Rin._

A few minutes later, Len's face was entirely red. "R-Rin!" The rest of the afternoon was spent with a flustered Len groaning and a smirking Rin.

He didn't see the empty look in her eyes.

XXX

The house was dreadfully silent, all traces of the any activity were gone and the feeling of loneliness settled in once more. The impression of emptiness and loneliness agreed with her as she walked up the stairs, her heart sharing the same feeling.

It hurt. Those two words sum up everything. She knew he loved Miku already and she thought she was ready to hear it come from his own mouth.

Damn was she wrong.

When he said it, her heart twisted so dangerously that she was afraid it would stop…it didn't help that he couldn't remember the promise either.

She wanted to hate Miku, for attracting Len.

She wanted to hate Len for loving Miku; she wanted to hate him for not remembering their promise.

She wanted Len to love her, and just her. She wanted to be more than friends.

But…that was just her being selfish and stupid.

In reality, she couldn't hate Miku, not when the teal haired girl did nothing wrong, she was simply the lucky one who caught Len's eye. She couldn't hate Len for loving Miku either, Miku was a lady, soft-spoken and gentle. She was beautiful and her voice was as pleasant as the sea waves. Overall, she was more or less the perfect girl. She couldn't hate Len for not remembering the promise since it was made when they were children.

_It probably never mattered much to him…_

However, she could hate herself for wanting Len to love her; she could hate herself for being so bloody selfish wanting him to love only her; she could hate herself for not being grateful for what she has with Len.

_He was my very first friend…_

Most of all, she could hate herself for stupidly holding onto a promise…

_It mattered so much to her; perhaps so little to him._

_I should be contented with what I have with Len; I shouldn't ask for more… She thought._

She entered her room and shut the door. "He was the one who reached out to me; I vowed to return the kindness he gave me." She gave a bitter smile. "But it's so damn hard…"

.

Later in the night, she sat on her desk, writing away when a small, white sheet fluttered. She picked it up and stared at it blankly.

"Oh, it's our family picture."

.

.

.

Her house had always been dreadfully quiet, but she was used to the silence. Four years of living in solitude did that to a person.

Four years weren't enough to heal the wounds of the heart though.

.

.

.

"_Would you believe that she is their child?"_

"_Useless."_

"_Do you love me?"_

_._

_._

_._

End of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **MichieFang, dragonroses, Lolcatftw, LunaLapis, Tragic Universe MaddyTheAwesome and Miki** for the reviews! This took quite a while to finish and I'm terribly sorry for the late update!

P.S. I just realized this somehow looked better in ½. Please read it that way.

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 5**

_Her family matter was something like an old scar; she did not want to touch it, fearing that the wound might reopen._

_._

She stared blankly at the family picture, momentarily dropping the pen quietly onto the table. "I haven't seen this one in quite a while." She murmured. "Four years back, huh?"

Her mother sat in a velvet seat, posed like a perfect lady in her pristine crimson gown. Her father stood beside her in an immaculate gray suit, hand lightly placed on the seat's top. She and Rinto stood on either side of their father, him, in a maroon suit and her, in an ebony dress, both equally immaculate. A small smile graced each of their faces.

In all honesty, they looked like the perfect family, well-to-do, refined, loving…

But that wasn't the case.

Rin placed the picture back in the folded pages of her orange journal.

"_Do you love me?"_

_A disgusted glance. A huff of annoyance._

"_Why are you asking such a stupid question?" _

_Piercing stare. A look of distaste._

"_Please answer the question, Mama, Papa."_

_The distaste intensified. A cold regard._

"_No."_

"_You are a failure, why should we have reason to love you?"_

_A stab at the heart. Carefully composed features._

"_I see..."_

Rin snapped out of her reverie and frowned. Why was she remembering such useless things?

XXX

She flipped the T.V. aimlessly, wandering from kid shows to full-time drama. She stopped when she came across a certain channel.

"Now presenting, Mr. Dell Honne and Mrs. Ann Honne, heads of the ever prosperous Honne Industries!" The interviewer said cheerfully. Two people, a silver haired man in a black suit and a woman with blonde hair in a gray button up blouse and a maroon skirt, arms linked, entered. They both gave charming smiles before sitting down. Rin's lips thinned.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Honne. Thank you very much for coming today."

Ann gave a light laugh. "It's our pleasure." Dell nodded in response.

"So, has your son, Mr. Rinto Honne, entered the company yet? He is a remarkable young man, an eligible bachelor at twenty-three! That's quite something!"

Dell nodded. "He is one of the managers now and he is doing spectacularly, he never fails to meet our expectations!" He stated with pride but then his eyes lowered and he talked in a barely audible volume. "If only…our daughter…" Ann placed a comforting arm around him. "It's okay, honey, I know our Erin is in a better place now." She murmured comfortingly.

Sympathy passed over the interviewer's face. "…It has been four years since…her death…" She said quietly. "She would have been eighteen now wouldn't she?" They nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes. We miss her terribly; she was so selfless -"

Rin turned off the television.

XXX

Four years ago, the Honne family lost their daughter, Erin, to a car accident. According to the driver, he had picked up Erin from school, it was like any other day, and he never thought he'd lose the young mistress he'd been serving. The car he had been driving started acting out of line; the brakes would not work and they were nearing a curve. The driver had fought for control but it was futile. He had tried desperately to grab Erin to jump off the car but Erin's seat belt had been stuck. He really tried, he said that when Erin saw it, she gave a small, sad smile and pushed him out of the car. He was taken aback and fell back first onto the hard road. He recalled, before he lost consciousness was that the black car swerved off the road and dropped straight onto the rocky waters.

The residents had brought him to a nearby hospital; he had suffered minor bone fractures but was otherwise okay. When he had regained consciousness, he had thrashed around, desperately trying to return to the scene of the accident. "She saved me…" He had kept saying over and over again, crying. "..I owe her my life…"

The residents couldn't find Erin's body by the rocky waters.

When the Honne family found out, they were devastated. They conducted an all out search for their daughter, months were spent looking for her but it was all in vain. They could not find the body of Erin, who selflessly saved her driver. The Honne family forgave the driver, saying that it was an accident and the driver vowed to serve the family for the rest of his days as a sign of repentance.

They had a funeral by the rocky waters, with Ann holding the picture of her fourteen year old Erin. Her hair was a dark shade of gold, long and thick, adorned by hairclips and her eyes were clear crystalline.

People expressed their sympathies; the media made a tribute in memory of Erin.

If Rin wasn't who she was, she would've held a deep respect for Erin and sympathy for the Honnes but admiration as well-for raising such a wonderful daughter.

But Rin _was_ who she was; she'd say that the Honnes were shameless people who used their dead daughter as a publicity act, crying at every turn. She'd say that the Honnes were horrible people because of what they did to their daughter…and it was nothing but the truth.

She knew the truth behind what really happened, Erin wasn't dead, she was very much alive and kicking. Rin would know; she knew Erin better than anyone else in the world, not even Erin's own parents could par with her…

If you ask why, then-

How would the media react if they find out that everything was actually an act to erase an existence, to cut a tie? From the accident, driver's retelling of the heroic deed, the tears and to the wide search for the body?

How would they react if they find out that the Honne's daughter, Erin, was actually alive?

.

Rin Kagamine hadn't always been Rin Kagamine. This was something her family, a few people and Len Kagamine knew. Out of her friends, who weren't many, he was the only one who knew the truth behind "Rin Kagamine" and she wouldn't think to tell them; unless the situation deemed it absolutely necessary, anyway.

The topic of her family was something she rarely discussed; she would give vague descriptions and avoided it whenever possible. To appease those who asked why they never saw her family, she would say this: "My parents tend to go on business trips a lot, they don't have time to stay here, and Nii-sama is working already so it's only me." It wasn't a lie; but the words held a deeper meaning.

'Rin' hadn't been her name before; Kagamine hadn't been her surname before either, no; it used to be Honne; she used to be Erin Honne, daughter of Ann and Dell Honne, sister of Rinto Honne and heiress to the Honne Industries that focused mainly on electronics.

Rin Kagamine was actually the dead Erin Honne.

XXX

Rin never liked high society people; most were over bearing, selfish people who cared about appearances, how successful the business is, how talented the children are, how much more money this family could make than the other, how much better they could show-off their wealth…

.

"_Look at this new brand! It isn't even in stores yet."_

"_I'm having a party at my summer house in England; I would love if you could come along."_

"_My son is a prodigy at playing the violin."_

"_Hmph, we have a grand party in Paris, be sure to attend."_

.

But this was the world she was born into. Some would think she was lucky, having the luxury of spending and never having monetary problems but try as she might to feel that way, Rin could only see wealth and power as a golden cage filled with silver, gems and jewels. Once you entered it, you could have all the treasures found there, however, the cage would lock and you would forever be bound.

_It was a prison cell disguised as paradise._

Rin really disliked the upper class families and its ways but maybe that's why Rin didn't like her parents. All aforementioned statements were extremely important to the Honne family. Her older brother, Rinto had no problem; he was a genius by his own right and brought a good name to the Honnes. Ann and Dell loved him and cared for him so much; they treated him like a prized possession. He had charm, talent and intelligence and these were important within her family and to the society they moved in.

Yes, they cherished Rinto…but her…well; she wasn't like Rinto. She wasn't as intelligent as him, her grades were average. She wasn't attractive like him; her looks were typical save for her eyes. She wasn't as talented as him; the only thing she was good at was the violin but even there he was much more skilled than her. Maybe her singing…but that hardly mattered to her parents. They looked down upon her and society did not over look her, how she terribly paled in comparison to her brother.

.

_Today was another grand opening of a new branch and eight year old Erin was stuck in the party. She sighed; she was feeling awfully uncomfortable in her dress. _

_Why are people so fussy about these things? She thought crossly. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming today on our grand opening. Please enjoy the night." Dell spoke into the microphone. Applause from the audience followed. He smiled and bowed, leaving the platform to join his wife and children. People headed over to the Honnes and immediately spoke. _

"_I heard he won the contest?" Ann nodded. "Yes, our Rinto won first place." The associates gushed and congratulated Rinto, barely giving Erin a second glance. She didn't mind, really, it was hard to entertain people left and right and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother._

_Before long, he was pulled in another long conversation with people who wanted to congratulate him on his latest award. She followed after her parents who spoke with another associate._

"_He's a genius; can you believe a thirteen year old child would be able to accomplish that much?"  
"I agree; he has a very bright future ahead of him."_

"_But, there's the matter of his younger sister, what was her name again? Emi?"_

"_I don't recall, but she's nowhere near her brother's accomplishments! She's very much average."_

_A sarcastic chuckle came from them. "You know Dell, I'd say you were lucky, but Emi just really takes it away."_

_She inwardly sighed; they spoke as if she wasn't there. And good lord, why couldn't they get her name right? She turned to look at her parents but froze when she saw the look they were giving her._

'_Disappointment'_

_._

_Prima's gathering was filled with higher ups, the Kagenes, the Honnes, the Haines, all the elite were there._

_A twelve year old Erin stood beside her mother, who was busily chatting with Prima. She never really understood why they even talked. All they did was start a conversation to throw masked insults at each other. Rinto was with their father on the other end of the hallway, talking to one of the Kagenes._

"_My, you have such a talented son, Ann! And he's awfully handsome too." Prima said, opened her fan, eyeing Rinto who was smiling. Ann laughed haughtily. "Of course, he is Dell's and my child." She stated. _

_Prima snickered. "Oh, what about Erin?" Erin looked up a bit. "Your daughter certainly doesn't seem to show any spectacular talents." Prima said, turning to Erin. She closed her gold rimmed fan and used it to lift Erin's chin. "Shame, her eyes are her only strong point; they're such a clear color!" She chuckled. "Sad fact, my children, Ted and Teto are attractive as they are gifted. It's really such a shame, Ann." Prima sauntered away from them and began talking to other associates. Erin didn't miss their disapproving eyes or their scathing words._

"_Would you believe that she is their child?"_

"_Pfft, I expected her to be of more calibers." _

_She shifted her attention to her mother and saw her mouth thin as she looked at her with the same disapproving eyes. She kept a careful blank face, out of habit and constant practice, but her mother's words rang in her ears, and they were far more scathing than the words of the people around her._

"_I regret giving birth to you, Erin."_

_._

Perhaps the only thing that her parents could like about her was the fact that she could keep her emotions in check. A well practiced smile was usually on her face, but other than that, other emotions rarely surfaced. She kept her thoughts to herself and rarely spoke out, but that was only because…

_._

"_Mama…Papa…"Erin huddled in a corner of the mansion. After the conversation she had with her parents, she was reduced to a crying wreck. _

_Heels clicked. "Erin?" It was Haku, her father's older sister, her aunt. She raised her head in acknowledgement. She didn't bother standing up. She bowed her head again and started sobbing. Haku regarded her without much interest._

"_You may never receive the love of your parents, but hold your tongue and keep your emotions in check. Practice the smile and learn to hide the truth. If you manage to create a well-made mask then they may at least like that about you." Haku told her in a nonchalant tone. "You shouldn't cry if they don't love you, you shouldn't complain that they do not pay attention to you, you have no right to do so, not when you brought nothing but disappointment to them, remember that Erin."_ _She immediately stopped crying. The long strides and heels clicking against marble signaled that her Aunt had already left. She raised her head a bit and wiped the tears._

_Her expression turned vacant_.

.

She learned to disguise everything through a smile or a blank face. Her face could be devoid of any emotion, should she will it. The only flaw, ironically, were her eyes. The crystalline gaze that captivated some, perhaps many, were probably the only part of her face that she showed how she truly felt.

However, rare were the people who could read her eyes…

.

"_We're sending you away. I see no reason why you should remain here." Ann told her. Dell's cold glance confirmed it. _

"_You will be stripped off your identity Erin; I believe you know full well that you cannot carry the name Honne without shaming it one way of the other, yes?" Dell continued, eyeing her. Erin gave no sign that she understood or she had been listening but Dell continued nonetheless._

"_Your name will be changed. You'll be sent far away from the estate and-" "Can I choose what my new name?"She interrupted. He looked at her before shrugging. "Choose whatever name you wish, it hardly matters to us." He told her briskly. _

'_I never was.' She wanted to tell him but refrained from doing so._

"_You'll be staying at one of the Honne houses far away from the estate. Your living expense will be covered and so will your education fees, all in exchange for you staying and keeping out of the Honne family for the rest of your miserable days." She blinked in surprise. Underneath Ann's cold tone, that was an act of kindness…but she'd be damned to think that they would do it deliberately…someone must have-_

"_Prepare your things, you shall leave soon." Dell's voice cut through her thoughts and she swallowed. She had to know…it would determine everything, after all._

"_You'll-" "Will you please answer my question, Papa, Mama?" She cut in again. They stared at her. _

"_What is it, Erin?"_

"_Do you love me?" _

_Ann shot her a disgusted glance, cerulean eyes boring into hers. Dell let out a small huff, from annoyance, she decided. "Why are you asking such a stupid question?" _

_She stood her ground even when Ann's glance turned into a piercing stare and Dell gave her a look of distaste._

_She couldn't stop now. She needed to know. "Please answer the question, Mama, Papa."_

_The distaste in Dell's eyes intensified. They regarded her coldly and the silence almost suffocated her._

"_No." _

"_You are a failure, why should we have reason to love you?"_

_Deep down she'd been expecting this, but she dared to hope otherwise. A doomed hope…The statement stabbed her heart but she kept her features composed._

"_I see…" She said softly. She bowed. "I'll leave without any contest of your decision. I thank you for your kindness, Mr. Honne, Mrs. Honne." She turned and left, crushing any connection and sentiment left for the Honne family._

.

_The house was larger than she expected. It had three floors and though everything was designed intricately, it only gave off negative vibes. _

_Empty._

_Cold._

_Lonely._

_A few days later, the death of Erin Honne, the brave fourteen year old was all over the news. She watched as Ann sobbed her heart out and Dell comforting her. She had apparently died saving her driver from an accident that would have cost both of their lives if it not had been for her sacrifice. She let out a humorless laugh; they said they'd strip off her identity; not kill it and add a heroic story to it. _

"_But appearances are just that damn important…" She repeated sardonically. It was a creative move on their part, she had to admit. It was killing two birds with one stone. To rid of the source of the shame they would have to cut ties with Erin, and logically the easiest way was to kill her, and to rid of the shame she gave, they killed her in a fool proof accident where her body could not be retrieved and added a heroic twist to it. It brought not only sympathy but also new found respect to the Honne family and the dead Erin for being so selfless. She was out of their hair and now there was more reason to respect them. _

_Bravo, bravo indeed. They just never change, do they?_

_But she needn't concern herself with them, she wasn't Erin Honne anymore._

_She was now Rin Kagamine. Rin being the name she wanted and Kagamine, the same surname as her friend she adored. A thought passed her and she wondered._

_I haven't seen him for four years, I wonder if he still remembers me? Would he recognize me even after I was branded dead by my parents? She gingerly touched her long, thick hair and traced a finger below her eyes. She got up and went to the bathroom, scissors on one hand and a pair of black rimmed glasses on the other. When she returned, her hair was cut short just above her neck and the rimmed glasses covered her crystalline gaze._

"_Tomorrow, I am the new student, Rin Kagamine."_

_._

_._

_._

End of chapter 5.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

A/N: The next chapter will focus once more on Rin. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Rin's back story will probably end in the next chapter or so and then I'll go back to the main plot. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **MaddyTheAwesome, Crying Without A Single Tear, Michie Fang, LunaLapis, Ellsweetella, Lolcatftw, luthor112, Tragic Universe and dragonroses **for the reviews**!**

I made a mistake in putting Rinto's age in one of Rin's flashbacks. I noticed it after I posted chapter 5. (Face palm). He's supposed to be five years older than Rin (thirteen), I just changed it now. That's to clear up if there had been any discrepancies in my screwed up time line. Oh, and there's no need to reread the previous chapter, it was just a minor detail. Also, her aunt (Haku) and the person Meiko met on the beach have similar names, but they have absolutely no relation to one another. That's to clear up any confusion.

Thanks to everyone who keeps supporting this story! I am very happy that you like the story since it's my first time writing a fanfic.

Okay, on to the story.

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

The students filled the room quickly, creating small groups as they talked to one another in low but excited whispers.

"I heard we have a new student today!"

"Seriously? Cool. It's nice to have a new face."

"Wonder if it's a girl or boy?"

It was a rare occurrence for a new face to appear. In their sleepy town, everybody knew everybody, mostly because everyone was acquainted with each other one way or the other, so excitement and curiosity were to be expected. Amidst their eager chatter, the door opened and the teacher walked in; the small groups rapidly dissolved as they rushed to their seats.

"Okay, class. It might be a little late into the year already, but we have a new student." He motioned for her to come in. The students edged a bit on their seats in anticipation. She entered the room and all curiosity and anticipation died down the moment she introduced herself.

"I am Rin Kagamine. Pleased to meet you all." Short, simple and dull. Rin didn't miss the looks of disappointment her classmates gave her and she almost laughed.

_Be it Erin or Rin, I never did stop receiving looks of disappointment. She thought, finding it rather ironic._

Her appearance was rather…sloppy, she supposed. Hair chopped messily (she had absolutely no skill in hairdressing and wondered what possessed her to cut her own hair), eyes covered by what they would call "fashion less" glasses (hey, they_ were_ her prescription lenses), her skirt was longer than most (the other girls had theirs above their thighs and she'd be damned if she had to wear something that short) and the first button on her shirt was open (there was no reason for that, really. It just added to the overall sloppy appearance).

Oh, if only her parents could see her now. Never in her life had she looked this slovenly and it was somewhat…freeing.

"Um, please tell us about yourself." The teacher asked, breaking her train of thought. "I just moved here." She answered.

"Anything more?" He prodded and glanced at the small, blue case on her right hand. "Do you play the violin?" He asked and she nodded. She gave him a look that said 'May I sit down now?' She really wasn't the talkative type and her teacher seemed to get the message because he motioned to a green haired girl.

"Please sit next to Gumi Megpoid."

Thankfully, her seatmate seemed to enjoy being quiet just as much as she did and merely exchanged introductions with her before lapsing into a polite silence.

It wasn't a bad feeling, but she still yearned for her blonde friend's presence. It was always warm with him, afterall.

XXX

"_You have skill, but your brother is still better."_

Her eyes blinked open and she glanced around. The wind blew past gently, making her short strands curl around her chin. The ground felt soft beneath her palms and it took her a moment to register her surroundings.

She was in the school gardens, sitting upright against a tree trunk.

Oh, no wonder she felt so stiff.

"I must have fallen asleep…" She murmured to herself as she tried to stand up, knocking down her violin case in the process. She stared at it for a long time, remembering her teacher's voice. _"You have skill, but your brother is still better."_

"Hm, I know that." Rin said, smiling slightly. It was under his tutelage that the Honne siblings learned how to properly handle the instrument and she had to admit, their skills were better than most violin players. But maybe that was what one should expect from learning under Kiyoteru Hiyama's guidance, a world renowned violinist.

There were three things she admired about her violin instructor: One, he was no flatterer. Unlike the other teachers they had who tried to win the favor of the Honne family; he did not care whether or not he was in good terms with the family. She liked him; he didn't care about your status or background and as long as you had potential he was willing to teach.

Two, he was strict. His frankness was painful but helpful. Like any other teacher, he wished the best for his students and thus overlooking even the smallest mistakes was out of the question. A single miss of the note, a slight cringe of the strings, those things were not ignored by Hiyama and he made them repeat the piece all over again until their necks were stiff and their hands were sore.

And three, he was a clever critic. He would throw you a compliment and an insult mixed together, say it in a voice so nonchalant that wouldn't know whether he was actually complimenting your skill or insulting your lack of it. Even Rinto who he so claimed to be one of his best students was not spared from his frightful yet at times amusing criticism.

"_Ah, it sounds heavenly but your face lacks feeling. Perhaps we should switch to drama so that we can fix that tiny detail, hm?"_

Yup, those hours at the music room in their estate were never boring.

"_You're brother is refined and gifted in playing but you are…different. You have potential; it is unruly but overall natural."_

She laughed lightly; that was the closest compliment she received from him in the years he taught them. From the age of seven, she had begun learning, remotely close to Rinto's age when he had started, which was five.

Taking a break from her thoughts, she picked up her case and took out her sleek ebony violin. "Guess it won't hurt to play, huh?"

The gold haired girl started playing a heart rending melody that enveloped the whole garden. The wind once again blew softly against her, making her blend into the peaceful scenery.

XXX

"_Um-! You play the violin."_

"…"

Len Kagamine had heard of the death of Erin Honne and it depressed him. He met her four years ago when he was ten. It was by chance that he stumbled upon her playing a sleek violin in one of the parks and they had become close friends, albeit slowly. He moved to this sleepy town a little after his eleventh birthday and they made it a point to exchange letters. But now…

"Erin…" He murmured sadly. He could remember it clearly. He had been astounded by her; fingers expertly drawing out the warm melody that seemed to capture his heart.

And at first, the girl playing was anything but.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as the memories of his very dear friend flooded in.

.

Len watched her closely, almost gaping at her skill. Sure, he didn't play the violin but he knew that she was quite good for her age that looked close to his, which was ten. She fit perfectly in the picturesque scenery, red and orange leaves of autumn fell behind her as she continued to play. Her gold hair, a bit darker than his own, was long and swept back and her eyes were closed. Like a nymph in her home, he thought.

He closed his eyes at the peace that seemed to come with her playing and then suddenly, it stopped.

Len almost flew back in surprise when he opened his eyes. When had she come so close? He didn't even hear her footsteps! The girl simply stared at him, slowly lowering her violin. Even with her blank face, she had the clearest eyes he had ever seen.

_A sleepy hue that was lighter than his own, a crystalline gaze._

She still said nothing, only looking at him as he frantically tried to say something.

"Um-! You play the violin!" He abruptly stated.

Wow, that did _not_ just make him sound stupid.

"…" Her face was blank and she was still deafeningly quiet. Either she didn't notice his blatantly stupid remark or she didn't care. Awkwardly, he reached out his hand. She shifted her gaze to his outreached hand and looked at him again.

"Um…I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you."

Again he received no response, he vaguely wondered if she was mute. Or just plain rude. She walked away from him, not bothering to give him a second glance.

_What is wrong with her? He found himself thinking._

"W-wait! Will you be here tomorrow?" He shouted after her and she halted in her steps and resumed again.

He sighed.

.

She was there again the next day. She was playing a different piece, he noticed. It was more upbeat than yesterday's piece and she stopped again when she noticed him. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes were-

Damn, he was like some kind of stalker. Or lecher. Probably both. Wow, he could see such a bright future already.

Len Kagamine, world class stalker. His mother would be so proud of him.

_Seriously…what the fudge is going on in my head? _

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing the stupid thought away from his mind. Why the hell was he even pondering about that? He decided he would start over with his introductions then maybe the girl would talk to him. He let a smile grace his lips.

"Okay, I can do this."

Once again, he almost flew back in surprise when he opened his eyes because she was standing in front of him without him knowing.

_Why doesn't she have footsteps? He thought glumly._ "I'm Len Kagamine. What's your name?" He asked, raising his hand to her. No response. "Um, you don't mind me watching you play?" He inquired, a little too timidly. Still, he could get no response from the gold haired girl with the crystalline gaze. All she gave him was a detached face. She walked away from him and he thought she would leave the park but she merely returned to her original position and started playing again.

_Well, he thought. At least she didn't say no. _

He sat down at one of the benches and listened to her playing. That was when he noticed.

There was something strange about her…

Why would a ten year old girl have that forlorn of an expression on her face?

.

He came by everyday and they had formed some sort of routine. He would shyly wave at her when she would notice him and stop playing. She would look at him for a few moments before resuming playing, each day a new piece. He would sit at one of the benches and appreciate the melody that was born from her playing.

Oh, he still gave his introductions and as usual, she would not reply but at least she didn't mind his presence while she was playing. Yes, she would always leave before he did but at least she would incline her head, signaling her good bye.

Maybe she really was mute, he mused.

_I feel like I've seen her before…_

_._

"I'm Len Kagamine, what's-"

Imagine his surprise when she suddenly talked.

"Would you treat me differently?" The girl asked suddenly, cutting him off. He glanced at her, noting that her voice didn't betray her calm exterior. She was exceedingly passive but she was gripping her violin bow rather tightly. He blinked. "What?" He asked dumbly, inwardly berating himself for sounding inattentive.

So she wasn't mute. But what was she blabbering about? "Um, I don't exactly know what you mean…" Len trailed off.

She let out a sigh. "Would you treat me differently if I were to say that I am Erin Honne?"

Well, he was reduced to a gaping idiot.

"W-what?" He finally managed to stutter out. "I am Erin Honne." She stated in a flat voice. So she was Erin Honne, the heiress to the Honne industries and the sister of Rinto Honne. No wonder she looked familiar…her family was well-known and awfully wealthy.

"G-give me a minute." He told her and took a deep breath. She looked at him anxiously and he did what he could to ease her. He smiled and she looked taken aback. "Let's start again with the introductions." He chirped.

"You…you won't treat me differently?" She asked in a small voice, as if she was trying to convince herself. Len awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…how do I put this? I've been hearing you play for the past few days already, and you don't look like you mind. I mean, at first I thought you were rude. But then I thought maybe you were mute because you acknowledged me but, um…maybe you want to be friends too." He babbled. "I don't really care if you're…the heiress to the Honne industries. I just know I want to be your friend and that's it!" Len finished proudly. Erin blinked. Once. Twice. Then, she smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you…" She murmured softly and looked at him with a small hint of a smirk on her lips. "But I assure you, I can speak."

"At least I know you're not mute!" He grinned at her. The smallest of traces of amusement was on her face but it was gone as quick as it came. He had to wonder how she did that. She hummed in reply and Len held out his hand.

"Let's be friends. My name is Len Kagamine." He said happily. She looked at his hand and a small smile adorned her lips.

"I would like that. My name is Erin Honne."

.

_I trust you the most, Len. You are my first and my dearest friend._

_._

He opened his eyes and stood up warily. No one knew of their friendship, but that didn't mean he treasured it less. She was surprisingly easy to talk to, even if she was rather quiet and expressionless. She would give her insight on matters when he asked, but she never forced him to talk about something he didn't want. Likewise, he treated her the same way. In each other's company they had found a comfortable silence…A quiet but warm friendship…

But then she…

"I wanted to see you again, Erin." A bittersweet smiled made its way to his lips. "Why didn't you say good bye to your best friend?"

He walked towards the garden, hoping to ease himself.

And what he saw brought extreme surprise to him.

.

Rin kept playing and playing, ignoring the footsteps that seemed to grow louder. She did stop, however, when she heard the intruder speak.

"No way..."

She froze for a split moment, masking it as hitting a wrong note. She would ignore whoever that person was. If he were to become suspicious…

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Erin Honne…?" He inquired. "Is that you?"

She lowered her violin, keeping her face devoid of any emotion. It would be bad if anyone found out that she was still alive…the media would surround the Honne family and the last thing she needed was to displease her parents even more. She didn't know what she would do if she was sent back to that damn estate.

She had no place in that house, after all. Gathering herself, she turned and addressed the person coolly. He looked familiar…somewhat.

"You've got the wrong person." She deadpanned, grabbing her case and placing her violin in it. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…um, sorry. I thought you were her." He said and she raised a brow.

"Erin Honne? The Heiress?" She asked quietly. "She's dead, isn't she?" He nodded slowly. "I thought you looked a lot like her. She plays the violin too." He shook his head. "I'm just being nostalgic, I'm sorry for being rude." He apologized quietly. Rin didn't miss the downcast look in the boy's eyes and wondered why he would look sad over her death. She didn't know him…

Then it hit her.

"…You knew her." Rin observed. He smiled sadly. "You may not believe me." He paused and continued, albeit hesitantly. "But she was my best friend." He murmured. "I miss her a lot…"

Rin's eyes softened. "What is your name?" She inquired. She had to make sure.

"…Len Kagamine, and you?"

That eased her heart. She allowed a small smile to appear on her lips, this person was the one she trusted the most.

"My name is Rin Kagamine…" She walked towards him and whispered into his ear. "I'll let you into a little secret if you can answer my question."

"W-what is it?"

"Would you treat me differently?" Len backed away from her and studied her features. "I don't know what you mean." He told her, feeling déjà vu wash over him. Her eyes were the same as-

"Would you treat me differently if I told you I was Erin Honne?"

He always had a knack for being a gaping idiot, lovely. She mused. He stared at her, eyes wide with shock. Collecting himself, Len narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked. She smirked at him. "Pray, do tell. How do I know you're not lying to me?" She countered lightly. "You tell me you knew me, what is your proof?"

Len gauged her warily. "I met you at park." He said. She hummed in response. "Weren't you the one who kept watching me play the violin and kept trying to convince me to be your friend? Back then, you passed off as a grade A stalker." She told him. "I sat by the bench after you warmed up to me, and eventually we became friends." He finished and she smiled at him.

"I've no reason to doubt you, Len. You are my best friend after all." She murmured quietly. "Or should I put it this way. _I trust you the most, Len. You are my first and my dearest friend._"

He embraced her tightly and she did not mind. "Why?" He asked and she understood the unspoken questions.

_Why did you fake your death?_

_Why did you change your name?_

_Why did you move here?_

_Why is your appearance different?_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

So she told him. She told him everything, about the shame she brought to the family, her parents' cold regard, her brother's apathy towards the incident, the planned death, another way to gain more respect, a broken identity, a new identity, getting disowned by her parents, moving here, the secrecy of her existence and cutting ties forever with the Honne family.

And he listened. He always listened to her; he was happy that she told him, angry at her parents, disappointed at her brother's disregard and relieved that she was alive.

"You can't call me Erin anymore, so use Rin." She told him and he nodded softly. "Nobody knows this."

She trusted him. She didn't need to tell him to keep it a secret because he knew already. She trusted him far more than anyone, he was dearer than anyone.

He promised her, after all.

"Why Kagamine?" He asked. "That should be for obvious reasons." She said.

And, the two fourteen year olds laughed. She hadn't laughed in a long time. It was a good feeling.

.

.

.

End of chapter 6.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

A/N: Please tell me your opinion on Rin's past. Next chapter continues the plot.

Sorry for the late update!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **Lolcatftw, Shewholeavescrappyreviews, MaddyTheAwesome, luthor112, Michie Fang and dragonroses **for the reviews!

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 7**

_She decided to bring them together, no matter how stupid it seemed, no matter how much it hurt. If he could be happy…then that would be enough for her._

_The heart clenches painfully against the chest…_

_Maybe she really was a closet masochist._

_._

The knocking against the door made her open her eyes. Glancing at her wall clock, she gave a frustrated sigh. Sleep was something she cherished, and damn it she only had gone to sleep thirty minutes ago.

She snuggled against her covers, ignoring the persistent noise that came from her door. She expected no visitors today and wondered who the hell was knocking on her door at seven in the morning.

It wouldn't stop and she gave a resigned sigh before slipping out of her covers, straightening her deep blue silk night gown. A tad disoriented, she ignored her slightly messy bed hair and proceeded to walk down the stairs in hopes of stopping the catalyst of her disturbed sleep. She groped for the door, opening the lock. The person on the other side greeted her loudly.

"HEYA RIN! WE-"

She shut the door immediately, walking away with a blank look on her face. Her sleep was disturbed because of _that_?

Screw it. She was going back to sleep.

When she was no more than a few steps away from her stairs, her door was kicked down.  
"Rin, you don't go randomly shutting doors on people!" Kaito scolded, side stepping the broken door.

Her right eye twitched.

"Yes, Miss Rin, it is rude to turn away guests without offering some form of hospitality." Gakupo added, retreating to a normal stance after kicking down her door.

_What. The. _Hell.

Keeping her emotions in check, she looked up at them. "Why the hell are you here?" She asked, eyeing her door. The blue haired man tsked. "Such coarse language, Rin. I'm disappointed." He said, shaking his head. Gakupo nodded in agreement.

_I want to strangle him...She thought absently. Maybe wring his neck using his scarf…then I'll ask Meiko to kick him…This one, maybe I'd bang his head against the door or something then make him fix it…_

Unfazed by her own morbid thoughts, she looked at him. "Why are you here?" She asked once more and he brightened considerably. He grinned at Gakupo.

"We want to eat breakfast here! We've already called Meiko and the others so you better start cooking! Isn't it great? It's like a little get together." Kaito chirped happily. "Yes, to eat with people we hold dear is always great." The purple haired man said.

Why they didn't notice the murderous aura coming from her is a mystery, so a little after the others arrived, they were surprised to find Kaito tied to her ceiling by his scarf looking half dead and Gakupo shakily fixing the door with a small bruise on his forehead.  
Rin was seated on her couch, drinking warm tea in a relaxed manner, ignoring the questioning looks the girls gave her. She merely shrugged and said:

"Next time, don't try to wake me up at seven in the morning."

They made sure to remember that.

XXX

"Rin, would you mind handing me the sugar?" Luka asked, stirring the batter. Rin opened one of the kitchen cupboards and took out a small, blue jar. "Here." She said and concentrated on her own mixture. The pink haired girl hummed in response, adding a bit of chocolate kisses.

"Rin, is the temperature enough?" Meiko asked. She turned and checked the oven. "Put it up a bit higher." She said and resumed to mix her own batter.

Everything was calm and peaceful in Rin's kitchen.

Until certain idiots started to interrupt.

Kaito was first to bother. "Rin…I want the cookies now!" He complained, hovering around her. She made no comment and merely ignored him. He pestered and pestered her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Meiko slowly getting pissed.

_He already got over the tied to the ceiling thing? Such a shame. Rin thought._

Kaito, being ignorant of this, only continued his long speeches of how the chocolate chip and he were star-crossed lovers. Outwardly, she seemed collected at ignoring him, not sparing him a second glance. But the reality of the situation was…

_Ignore the idiot. Ignore the idiot. Ignore the damn idiot. She chanted on her mind like a heavy mantra._ It would be bad if she made a mistake in measuring; cooking was one of the things she liked precise and perfect. Kaito sighed, placing a hand over his head in a pathetic attempt to look dramatic. He staggered towards the counter in mock weariness and sighed.

"Oh, woe is me~ The seraph is ignoring me!" Kaito wailed. For a split moment, Rin wondered if he knew what _seraph _meant. "I feel the stab of hurt along my already wounded heart, ah, chocolate chip, we are star-crossed lovers! Parting is such a sweet sorrow. The seraph is keeping us apart, the cruel, evil fiend! Why-"

Probably not.

_Ignore the poetic idiot who is so failing at Shakespearean acting. Ignore the poetic idiot who is so failing at Shakespearean acting. Ignore. Ignore. She chanted on her mind, eyes twitching ever so slightly. _The blue haired man finally gave up on bothering her, seeing Meiko's lethal glare and shut up.

Ah, all is well. She can continue baking in peace.

"Miss Rin! Have the sweets that have been promised to us done yet?" Gakupo asked, banging the kitchen door open.

_Damn _it.

"No." She finally answered, keeping her temper in check.

"Miss Rin is secretly a sadist!" Gakupo pointed out dramatically, popping up beside Kaito on the counter and she rolled her eyes. The bruise was faintly visible now. The two began wailing on the seraph's cruelty ("What is a seraph?" Gakupo asked and Kaito promptly answered:"An evil, cruel fiend!")

He _seriously _didn't know.

"Oh dear lord…" She muttered. "Luka, Meiko, you two got hell of stalkers here, how'd you pull through?"

"M-miss Rin!" "Evil seraph!" Gakupo and Kaito protested simultaneously. She shot them a glare, getting her message across: _One more word and a repeat performance will happen._ The duo immediately clamped their mouth shut. On the other hand, the two girls did not answer and instead turned away and Rin inwardly sighed. From the point of view of the two, it would seem like they were merely grabbing for another condiment, but from her side she could see it clearly: the slightest tinge of red on both of their cheeks.

_Pitiful really. She thought. Dancing around each other in uncertainty, unless these two idiots make the first move, nothing's going to happen. Ever. And for a brief moment, she felt envious of them._

_If they try, then there will be no problem…since they do hold feelings for one another. Me, on the other hand, is a different story…_

Well, at least they wouldn't bother her baking anymore.

"Yo, Rin, heard you're going to bake cookies!" Len chirped, suddenly entering the kitchen. Miku followed closely behind him and inclined her head in a greeting. She ignored the twinge in her heart and resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall

God _damn it._

.

"Ah, nothing beats your cooking Rin!" Kaito happily said, grabbing for another cookie. Gakupo and the others nodded. After the breakfast they all so 'heartily' shared, cookies were promptly made for dessert. She inclined her head in thanks. "Next time, call before you come." She told them. The unspoken _or there will be consequences_ was understood and they agreed easily.

A little after, one by one they left, leaving Rin, Len and Miku in her living room. The silence was deafening and as her eyes slid over to them, she tried to think of a way to help them get closer.

_._

"_I love her…I want to make her my girl friend…" Len said, after she stopped teasing him. "I want to make her happy…"_

"_Then by all means, do so." She answered, patting his shoulder. I'll help you, if you like." He looked at her._

"_Really?"_

_She shrugged. "What are friends for?"_

_._

_An act of foolishness? Or selflessness?_

_._

_Why am I doing this?_

_It's for him._

.

A flustered Len and an equally red Miku were avoiding each other's gazes, trying to frantically focus on something.

_What should I…?_

While Miku turned away, she discreetly whispered in Len's ear. "Let me help you." He looked at her surprised and mouthed, "What?"

Grabbing the remote, she threw it over to Len who jumped in surprise when it him his arm. He looked at her questioningly. The teal haired girl returned her attention to them, also giving her a questioning look.

"Open the T.V. and watch whatever you like. Stay here as long as you like, but I have to finish my thesis." She told them, already heading up the stairs. "If you need anything, just knock on my door." She waved without looking at them.

_Use this chance, Len. _

A sad smile passed by her lips as she shut the door behind her.

Len looked at her for a moment before facing Miku. _Thank you, Rin. He thought, smiling warmly_ He took a deep breath as the teal haired beauty gazed at him expectantly_._

"Miku, I have something to tell you…"

XXX

She stared at the papers in front of her. She had long since finished her thesis paper.

College life was, in a nutshell, far more boring than the foreign language lessons she had to endure when she was younger.

Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open.

_I did it Rin! I told her. We're going out now._

_Thanks so much! You're the best.-Len _

_._

"_Because it hurts so much…"_

"_At least you're happy…"_

"_I want to tell you I love you, but that would only trouble you."_

"_I don't want to lose the friendship we have, so this is enough,"_

She wanted to reply to the text that way but shook her head and gave a rueful smile before typing.

_Good for you, Shota Len._

_As I said, what are friends for?-Rin._

She sighed. "_Wo jiao Rin Kagamine. Wo shiba sui." _She murmured in Mandarin. "_Wo zui ai de ren...bu chi dao wo ai ta. Zhe shi wo de mimi."_

She smirked. "Didn't think I could still remember that…" She said out loud. "I really am pathetic, aren't I?"

_My name is Rin Kagamine. I am eighteen years old. The person I love the most…does not know I love him. This is my secret._

Why did she feel something akin to dread when she thought of them?

_._

_._

_._

End of chapter 7

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

A/N: I feel bad for Rin, but don't worry. Her situation will get better soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **yukari-desu, anon, Lala, dempa sama, Ellsweetella, Tragic Universe, Michie Fang, MaddyTheAwesome, Clueless Leaf, Kuro Tenshi Hime, dragonroses and Lolcatftw **for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, school just started and I am bombarded by school work. Please bear with me, guys.

**Yukari-desu**- I listened to the song and I have to say, it does suit the story a bit. Thank you for the song suggestion!

**Anon-**Yup, this story is RinxLen and _will _be RinxLen. Thank you for reading!

**Lala-**Thanks for reading!

**Dempa Sama-**Thank you for reading!

**Ellsweetella- **Oh, thank you for pointing that out. I don't know how to put pinyin in Microsoft so yes, it is inaccurate. Still, thanks!

**Tragic Universe-**Rin's situation will get better, so don't worry! We'll just have to wait a bit to see how it progresses.

**Michie Fang-**Thank you for supporting this story! I am a fan of your story; I hope it gets updates soon. Don't worry; things will look up for Rin soon, just not now. Yes, I speak Mandarin, just a bit though.

**MaddyTheAwesome-**Thank you!

**Clueless Leaf-**Rin will have it better soon, just not now so bear with me. I feel bad for making her suffer like this, but like I said, her situation will get better soon enough. Just not now. Thanks for pointing out the pinyin!

**Kuro Tenshi Hime-**It's alright, at least you like my story. Oh, and its okay if you didn't notice. I put it up a bit late so… (Sheepish smile) sorry about that.

**Dragonroses-**Thank you!

**Lolcatftw-**I'm glad you like the comedic duo! Hahaha, thanks for reviewing.

**Truthfully Lying-**It's okay at least I know that you like my story. Also, thanks for pointing that pinyin out. My Chinese isn't the best so there is room for improvement!

**StarryNight395-**Thank you very much!

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 8**

_A new beginning for the two and a slowly, freezing heart._

_Why did she feel something akin to dread when she thought of them?_

_Suspicions arise and a new friend, _

_Whatever happened to the sleepy town she knew?_

"Is it me, or are Len and Miku cuddling each other?" Kaito asked, raising a brow. Sitting lazily on his seat, he watched the two as they talked in soft voices and chuckled every now and then, exceedingly close to one another. Meiko blinked, adjusting herself on Kaito's desk and looked over her shoulder. "Hey you're right, the teal princess and Blondie look like they're cuddling." She observed and turned. "Rin, did something happen when we left?" She asked.

The crystalline eyed girl looked up from her book almost languidly and shrugged. "They got together." She answered and looked back down. The brown haired girl nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I see, no won-THEY WHAT!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as her head snapped back to the collected blonde. Kaito took a look at her, mouth open. "…Really? Our little Shota Len is with Miku?" He inquired. She inclined her head uncaringly in a response, not bothering to look up, but in truth her mind couldn't even register the words on the book. The reality of the situation repeated on her mind mockingly and she unconsciously bit her lip.

_They're together._

_They're finally together._

…_So, why won't the feeling go away?_

"I gotta tell this to Luka." Meiko said and jumped off Kaito's desk, speeding off to Luka and Gakupo's classroom. A little after a while, the two of them went inside the classroom with Gakupo heading to the new couple and Luka striding over to Rin. Raising her head in acknowledgement, she closed the book and Luka returned the gesture. She cocked her head to the side, fluff, cotton candy hair, falling over her shoulder (For a split moment, Rin remembered her once long locks, gold and just a bit curly, it was a sacrifice that was worth it so she promptly cut the train of thought) and asked, "Is it true, Rin?" She inquired. "Len and Miku are dating now?" She once again nodded. "Just last night." Luka smiled. "I feel happy for them." She said.

"Me too." _Liar_

Meiko agreed. "Len liked Miku since way before; you're the reason why they've gotten so close to each other, Rin." She told her. "If you hadn't done what you did a few months ago, I don't think this would have happened." "Hmm." She hummed in response. The brown haired woman grinned and patted her head. "You're a good friend." She complimented.

_No, I'm not. I brought them together and yet I feel envious of them. How the hell is that being a 'good' friend? She thought darkly. I'm horrible for feeling this way._

She shrugged the compliment off. "Nah, I thought it was a good way to help him since he's so shy." She said.

Ah, hadn't she been the one who opened up this possibility? Why did she feel the green envy creeping up on her heart and swallowing it whole when everything had been decided by her?

.

_His eyes followed a tealette's petite form as she walked past them. Rin raised a brow at him and followed his gaze. "Len." She said. He stared at the figure, not hearing her. _

"_Len." She said again and once again he did not respond. Sighing, she whispered into his ear. "The banana crops in the town are gone." He turned, looking alarmed. "What, no way!" He said in a panicked voice. "I mean, what am I going to do without those sweet, yellow-" _

"_Yes, we've already established your undying love for bananas," Rin told him. "I've been trying to get your attention since a while ago, what's distracting you?" She prodded. Len blinked and his face turned into an interesting shade of red._

"_Nothing." He murmured. "Nothing, huh?" She repeated absently, watching the flash of teal hair disappear around the corner. Ah, wasn't that the new student?_

_You really are easy to read Len. She thought, a dull ache starting to form in her heart. But you're awfully dense too._

_._

She didn't know when it began, didn't realize it until too late.

And when she learned what it was, the pain was already great.

What should you do if the person you love fell in love with another?

_. _

_Lunch time was always crowded with their school. Len, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka and Meiko were squashed in their small lunch table, careful not to drop any of their food. Rin, on the other hand, looked bored, occasionally taking a bite on her sandwich. Her eyes were alert though, so when she saw the tealette standing on door of the cafeteria looking for a place to sit down she immediately stood, ignoring the confused glances her friends shot her. Walking over to the tealette, she grabbed her hand. _

"_You can sit in our table." Rin said emotionlessly and dragged her towards their table, placing her right next to Len. The cerulean eyed boy blushed and looked flustered. _

"_Um, ah, Rin, where will y-" _

"_I'm done eating." She shrugged and turned to look at Miku. "I'm sorry if I suddenly brought you here, but please do enjoy." Rin eyed her friends, gaze stopping at Len's face. She gave a small, resigned smile. "These people are good company. Especially this one." She ruffled Len's hair. "O-oh, um, thank you." She said demurely, looking down. _

"_Yosh, welcome to our group of friends…um." Meiko looked at the girl expectantly. "Miku Hatsune." She supplied. They gave out introductions and after she gave hers, she walked away, waving at them, back turned. _

_She walked and walked, stopping at the garden area. "The first step…huh?" She murmured sadly and quietly. _

.

Will you help the one you love and the person he or she loves get together? Even if it hurts you?

Isn't that difficult to do?

.

_Yes, but if you truly love, you would not mind getting hurt if it means that the one you love will be happy._

_._

Is that an act of foolishness? Or selflessness?

.

_It depends on how people see it. If you can understand or if you cannot, you'll see it differently._

_._

Gakupo came striding towards them with a wide smile on his face. "I have confirmed it. He and Miss Miku are seeing each other. This occasion deserves a celebration! I shall prepare my egg plant dishes just for the commemoration of their happiness." "Gakupo, keep quiet." Luka murmured to him and he nodded vigorously. "I understand my queen." He said eagerly and Luka moved a bit closer to Rin, muttering something she could make out as 'Where the hell did he get the _my queen _gig?' and promptly stayed rooted in place. Meiko stood right next to her, patting her back comfortingly.

"Why didn't you guys tell us! I mean, we were ogling at you like stalkers from across the room." Kaito whined. "That was you." Rin said flatly, eyeing the two.

Len smiled sheepishly, tenderly holding Miku's hand in his. "We…weren't sure how to." Miku admitted, looking at the floor shyly. "I mean…um." The blonde took a deep breath. "Now we're finally together, and it was thanks to Rin." He stated proudly and the tealette nodded in agreement. "Yes, Rin helped us get together…" She trailed off and inclined her head in gratitude.

Cheers came from her friends. Kaito patted her back ("You're not so bad, evil seraph." "Shut up and go look up what seraph means."), Gakupo bowed at her formally ("You are a highly respectable person Miss Rin even if you often try to torture us." "Hn."), Meiko and Luka smiled at her. ("You're a great friend." "Yes, indeed you are." "Thank you.")

As they crowded along the new couple, she excused herself and went out of the room. She missed the cold, calculating smile one shot her.

XXX

"_Ne, Kirai ni naru nara…"_ She sang softly to herself, strolling across the corridor. Distracted, she didn't see the green clothed figure running straight towards her.

"Hey watch ou-!" Too late, they already collided by the time she noticed the person. The impact made both of them fall, with her on the bottom. Inwardly groaning, she opened her eyes having realized she closed them. Her glasses were knocked away from her face and her vision was hazy. She could barely make out the form on top of her.

_Stupid astigmatism, it reacts this way whenever the glasses are suddenly removed. She thought, irritated._

She blinked, trying to get the mistiness out of her eyes. When her eyes finally cleared, she came face to face with a boy, sailor hat tilted to the side as he slowly brought his arms to support himself. "Ow…" He muttered and looked at her in surprise. "Oh, I am so sorry!" He said, getting off of her and offering his hand. She took it and he hoisted her up to her feet.

His only visible translucent yellow green eye looked at her apologetically (it reminded her off a cat's eyes, pale and almost glowing), the other one, oddly, was covered in bandages. "Sorry, really." He said again before fixing his sailor hat and smoothing his yellow hair. "I was in a hurry; I'm supposed to visit the faculty today." He explained.

She raised a brow and was about to speak when her eyes suddenly began to smart. She raised a hand to it as he stared at her. It hit him and he looked around, finally noticing her black framed glasses on the floor. He hurriedly picked it up and handed in over to her, murmuring another apology.

"Thanks." She said, wiping the stray tears away and placing them back on. "The faculty is on the opposite direction though." He blinked. Once. Twice. "Oh, shoot." He groaned. "I got lost."

"Just walk straight then turn left. It's the first door you see." She told him before turning and heading away.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Oliver." He called out. She paused and faced him again. "Rin." She answered and walked away again.

_Probably a new student. She thought. _

XXX

The day sped by quickly and before she knew it classes had ended. Stuffing her things into her bag, she slipped it onto her shoulders and started walking out of the room. Len stood by the door with Miku and she wondered why he fidgeted. They went home everyday together and-

_Oh. He probably wants to walk Miku home now. She realized and sighed. I'll spare him the trouble._

He immediately looked up when he saw her. "Rin, I-" "I have to go to the library today." She lied. "You guys go on ahead." "Oh, okay. I was going to say that I was bringing Miku home but I guess it worked out." Len said, obviously relieved. He held the tealette's hand and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Rin." There was the feeling of jealousy again…and unease. It made absolutely no sense, because they'd been with Miku for three years already and there was nothing about her that was bad.

The feeling of dread settled in her and she gave the two of them a resigned look but stopped short.

As the new couple walked away, she saw, for a split moment, a smirk on the usually sweet smiling Miku.

The feeling of dread intensified.

.

.

.

End of chapter 8

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Special thanks to **StarryNight359, mirror-sound27, luthor112, 99bluemiku, MaddyTheAwesome, Xitlalit123, sukone tei, pokemonmangafreak, A Very Pleased Reader, Yukari-desu, Grr, Liia-P, Lolcatftw and Michie Fang **for the reviews! Yes, frig my school because they suck (too much home works and quizzes) and frig my computer because it was broken for almost a month. I wanted to update this as soon as I can, but yes crap happens. Bear with me because my updates will be slower, I'm sorry for the wait!

Now, no more spoilers, please stay tuned!

.

.

.

**Promises and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 9**

Somehow she found herself walking with Oliver. She hadn't planned on it, really. She had been waiting in the library after Len had left with Miku; there were few people and as libraries were, it was silent. It gave her an opportunity to ponder on the newly made relationship.

_The smirk was something anyone could have pulled on their face, but it just truly looked wrong on the teal haired girl's face. The same girl she had offered a seat to and was painstakingly demure and sweet, the same girl who Len droned on endlessly…the same girl he wanted to be with._

_She knew she shouldn't be surprised. No human was pure like an angel. They were bound to have flaws one way or the other. _

_Huh, living away from the estate must have dulled her senses on reading people._

"_Never judge people by their cover…" She murmured the much repeated statement._

That had been when he came from behind her, smiling brightly at her and asking why she was talking to herself. She hadn't answered him; partly because she had been so deep in thought that the minute his voice reached her ears, her heart jumped in a way that she thought would have killed her (though it wasn't possible) and partly because she had no reason to answer him.

Then when she had excused herself from him, he had trotted behind her, wide, cat-like eye shining. She had ignored him, thinking he would part ways the moment they left the building.

How wrong she was.

He was speaking endlessly (she was too distracted to hear whatever he was saying anyway, it was rude but she couldn't help it).

She was too worried about Len.

"-And fake eyelashes. Do you want to try some on, Rin?"

She absently nodded. Then blinked.

Did he just say fake eyelashes?

She looked at him incredulously as he gave a cheeky grin. "Yes, fake eyelashes." He said and started humming. "There the new in thing."

What the hell?

He chuckled at her expression, yellow bangs brushing against his face. "At least I got your attention. I was talking about awesome things, but you were awfully distracted." Oliver stated melodramatically. "Who knew you were into fake lashes?"

Weird boy. Why was he even walking with her? Ignoring his strange remark, she stopped walking. "Why are you walking with me? Do you live in the same street?" She asked, shifting her bag.

"I like to walk around. That and it's four in the afternoon." Oliver answered.

That wasn't an answer. And it didn't bloody make any sense. She raised a brow at him and shrugged. It didn't matter to her anyway. The yellow haired boy grinned. "You don't talk much." He observed, gently fingering the bandage over his eye. Her crystalline blue eyes followed his movement with mild interest. _Wonder what happened to it. She thought and inwardly shook her head. It doesn't concern me._

She began walking again and he followed her. Stopping at her door, she looked at him. "This is my stop." She told him. Oliver whistled. "That's a nice place you got there." He told her, glancing at it.

"Thank you." She answered before looking at him. "Aren't you going to go home yet?" She asked. "I'm about to." He said. "This street's as nice as Sherwood."

"That's nice." She murmured. He smiled brightly at her, turning. "See you Rin!" He called out cheerfully, his eye shining (it was so similar to a cat's). She watched him until his figure got smaller and smaller before opening her door and heading inside.

Then a sudden thought occurred to her.

Wasn't Sherwood street at the _opposite end_ of her street?

XXX

Len smiled happily.

He couldn't believe he finally had Miku (he felt so lucky), and he was really grateful to Rin for bringing them together (he felt even luckier because he had such an understanding and caring friend like her). Humming a song to himself, he fished out his phone and found that Miku had texted him.

_Walk me to school tomorrow. _

_-Miku._

_Sure, no problem. _

_-Len_

Flipping his phone close, he continued his way home. He wondered if Rin had gotten home already. Making a mental note to text her, he brought out his key and opened the door, the lights were off and he realized that his parents were probably working overtime today. He headed up to his room and dropped his bag onto the floor. The evergreen color off his room was refreshing to him (it reminded him of someone) as he padded over to his bed. He sat on it and took out his phone again.

_Are you home yet?_

_-Len_

A few minutes later, she replied.

_Yeah. _

_-Rin_

He tapped onto the keys.

_Sorry I wasn't able to walk you home a while ago. It's probably going to be like that from here on…Sorry, Rin._

_-Len_

Her reply was quick.

_It's alright. I take it you're going to walk with her to school from now on?_

_-Rin_

He suddenly felt guilty. For the past four years, he and Rin had always walked to school together. It was like tradition and he was breaking it. That and he felt like he was leaving her.

_Yeah. Sorry, really Rin._

_-Len._

Her reply was quicker than the last.

_Don't worry about me. Worry about your girlfriend, you friggin Shota._

_-Rin_

_P.S. Any form of insult towards any living organism (coughLENcough) is unintentionally intentional._

His mouth twitched slightly. Well, she couldn't be angry or disappointed if she could tease him like this.

Setting his phone on the bed, he stretched and walked towards his desk.

XXX

"I'm home." Oliver called out. He was greeted with silence as he made his way towards a small altar.

"_You look just like your father."_

_And no words have ever filled him with such hatred._

"How are you, Mama?" He asked the smiling woman in the picture. "I'm sorry I came back late, I was just being a gentleman and escorting a lady to her home. That and I couldn't let a lady walk home with a face like that." He said chuckling. Still enveloped in silence, he only smiled (though a bit dimly) at the woman in the picture while gingerly touching his bandaged eye.

"I don't think this eye will be able to see ever again, Mama."

XXX

"Miku, please set the table." Her mother said. She nodded obediently, following. Her younger brother, Mikuo brushed past her and sat. Her father soon followed. "The boy who took you home, he was awfully cute." Her mother commented. "Who is he?"

"My boyfriend." She answered, smiling gently.

Mikuo blinked at his sister. "Wow, that quick, sis?" He asked. "Miku, is he kind to you?" Her father asked immediately. "Is he-?"

"I'll kick his ass if he does anything to you, sis." Mikuo cut in. "I'm going to-"

She laughed, her voice was like bells. "Oh you two, thank you. But we've been friends for quite a while and he is a gentle boy." She assured them. That seemed to appease them and they began eating. Her mother nudged her and winked at her.

"He is quite a looker. Invite him over sometime." She nodded. "You have such great taste, Miku." She smiled sweetly and began eating but when she noticed that no one was looking her way, her smile turned calculating.

_Yes. _

_Praise me more._

XXX

Rinto Honne sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

The papers just seemed increased in number every time he looked at it. Reaching for his pen again, he resumed writing. His gaze shifted ever so slightly on the picture on his desk. There were two people in the picture; Erin and himself.

Erin. He hadn't seen his sister in four years. He couldn't communicate with her because their parents cut every form of contact they could have. The least that could be done was send people to check on her on a regular basis and he found out that she was doing well.

That was it.

.

"_She cannot stay in the estate. We're stripping her of her identity as a Honne."_

"_What?" He was shocked. He knew his parents weren't the kindest ones around, but he didn't think they'd do this to their own daughter._

"_She brings us shame, unlike you Rinto. It's only right."_

"_No…" He said. "She's your daughter, why would…"_

"_What? You're contesting, Rinto?" Ann asked coldly, eyes narrowing. He swallowed, he did not disobey his parents often and he never complained…and considering the circumstances, angering them wasn't a wise option. When his parents made a decision, they stuck with it and nobody could ever change their minds.  
"…Is there no way you can let her stay here? What will happen afterwards, will you support her?"_

"_No, of course not. She can die in a heartbeat for all we care." _

_His eyes widened and his stomach felt sick._

He felt regretful and angry at himself; regretful that he had not been able to prevent her untimed maturity; she had been a child, she deserved to enjoy life…he told himself that he would protect her from the things, the disappointing and hurtful things that surrounded their family…

But he had failed. She was forced to be indifferent to a lot of things…

He was angry for not being able to do anything about her disowning. About her murdered identity. Their parents had thrown her out of the family; had cut ties with her, their _own daughter _simply because she could not meet their expectations and he had never felt more disappointed (enraged) with them. They had originally planned to simply abandon her but he had refused. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't allow it.

_Because he couldn't show openly how he loved his baby sister within the estate…there was so little he could do…but now, he was going to be the older brother Erin deserved to have…_

_Even just a little bit…_

He paid for all her expenses. From her daily expenses to her educational funds, even the house she stayed in, the money all came from him personally because their parents would not spare her any.

"_I won't allow it. I'll take care of her expenses. Please, Mama, Papa."_

"_Why would you bother about her? She is unfit for a Honne."_

_He clenched his fists. "Let me do it. I shall not take no for an answer." _

_His parents look a bit surprised but merely shrugged at him. "Do whatever you like." He thanked them stiffly._

"_I'm sorry, Erin…this is all I can do for you…but when the time comes…I'll come for you."_

She was a very important person to him.

_The small frame that watched with quiet admiration, he wanted to be a fitting brother for her but his parents forbade him from interacting so much with the so called "failure"… forbade him from making a bond with her…_

_Ordered him to disregard her…_

But he had so wanted to play and spend time with her, like any regular older sibling. He wanted to protect her.

_And even there, he failed. He kept a distance and all he could do was watch over her quietly._

Did she know about what he did?

Maybe. She was an observant child.

Maybe not. Perhaps she was filled with rage towards their family…?

She probably didn't know, _think _that he loved her, too.

But that didn't matter, even if she hated him or perhaps was indifferent towards him, he would never ever grow to hate her or to grow uncaring towards her. He could never do it.

She was his adorable baby sister after all.

.

.

.  
End of chapter 9

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Special thanks to** Epic-Pachirisu15, misakomae96, mirror-sound27, dragonroses, PokespeFTW, Michie Fang, MaddyTheAwesome, luthor112, StarryNight359, lizzyytx33, yukari-desu, sunshine98, Illusionist, Anna and all the Anonymous people** for the reviews!

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. School has been a hassle. Really.

.

.

.

**Promises and Heartbreak**

**Chapter 10**

The warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze the wind made soothed her; her eyes lowered a fraction as she lightly traced her book cover.

It was soothing her.

_Even just a bit…_

"Rin! Rin! _Rinny!"_

And bam, there it goes.

Inwardly sighing, she ignored the blonde, flipping on to the next page.

"Rin! Rin! _Rinny!"_

Oh, that was bloody irritating. _Rinny? _Seriously? She sighed and closed the book she was reading.

"What?" She deadpanned. He pouted cutely at her, poking her cheek. She brushed it off and stared at him. "You were ignoring me." He whined. The crystalline eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it'd be a miracle if I could…" She muttered and added mockingly, "_Ollie."_ She wanted to annoy him with that, then maybe he'd stop using Rinny.

Rinny. Seriously.

He paused, crossing his arms across his chest, looking thoughtful. "Hmm…you know…I sorta like that name!" He proclaimed.

That was not intended.

"I'll call you Rinny and you can call me Ollie! It'd be like some pet name thing."

And that completely backfired. Yay.

She shook her head. No way in hell was she going to let him call her that. "No, I do not want-"

Oliver grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up. "It's decided." He declared, looking at his watch. "Is that the time? Gotta go, see you later Rinny!" He sped the other way before she had the chance to speak.

She groaned and banged her head on the desk. Moments later, a hand ran gently through her hair.

"You okay Rin?"

She froze for a split moment before relaxing at the touch. "Oh, hey Len…" She murmured, bringing her head up. The said boy smiled at her warmly, the same smile that she loved and tore her apart at the same time.

"You look exasperated. Pissed. Is there anything wrong?" He asked softly, continuing the tender strokes on her hair. She started to open her mouth but instead shook her head, gently pushing away his hand. "No, don't worry." She answered, half smiling.

"Are you sure?" He pressed and she nodded again and smirked. "How's the relationship coming around?" She asked lazily. Len smiled softly. "It's going good. Really great, I mean. Miku is a really nice girl and I'm happy I got her." He answered.

_It hurts. It hurts. _

"Oh? Is that so?" She raised a brow and added jokingly, "Oh thank the heavens, my Shota is finally growing up!" She clasped her hands together.

_It bloody hurts._

"Rin…!" He said indignantly, turning red. "I-"

"Len?"

The blondes turned around and saw the tealette smiling at them. Although uneasy with the girl, she managed to greet her properly. "Hi, Miku." Rin greeted, pushing up her glasses. Miku nodded back as Len kissed her on the lips. "Hey." He said, breaking the kiss.

For a split moment, it was as if the two were in their own world and she suddenly felt out of place…

_And it was if they were frozen in time._

The sharp stab in her heart made her turn away. "Dear God, Len. I know I thanked the heavens my Shota grew up but that was not intended to make you do PDA." She chastised, shaking her head. "Len! Miku!." The said boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head meekly. The tealette turned red, coughing.

_It hurts…it hurts…_

"Sorry, must have gotten carried away…" Len trailed off. Rin tsked and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone for a while." She said and walked away, hiding the pain clouding her eyes. "Oh," She added smirking. "No PDA, alright?"

"Rin!"

As the blonde walked away, the tealette cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing with a gleam in her eyes.

XXX

It really hurt her.

She took deep breaths as she tried to calm her raging emotions. Covering her eyes with one hand, she attempted to collect herself.

Pain.

Sadness.

She paused as she processed the third feeling, eyes widening at the realization.

Loneliness…?

"Seriously, Rin? Pathetic…" She muttered, smiling painfully. "Just because of that…? You've been through rougher, worse situations than this…"

_And yet this is what hurts you the most._

"Damn it…." She muttered again.

_._

"_I'll make a promise to you then!"_

"…_Really?" _

_._

Unbeknownst to her, a single translucent yellow green colored eye watched her worriedly. "…Rinny?"

XXX

And they were walking again together. She tried to understand, _comprehend _why this person insists on walking her home.

"Oliver, you live at the _opposite end _of my street, you don't need to walk me home." She told him. He was skipping happily again at her side, tossing his sailor hat up and down. His bandaged eye looked loose and she wondered how it managed to stay there with all the jumping and skipping he did.

"I don't mind, Rinny!" Her eye twitched. He stopped dramatically. "You might get attacked or something, like someone might try to rob you or rape y-"

She held up a hand, using the other to rub her temples. "Don't. Don't give me worst case scenarios, please." She deadpanned. He grinned at her and nodded. "No problem, Rinny!" He chirped.

She sighed. Silence enveloped the both of them as they continued down their path.

_I need to watch over Len. She thought to herself, hoping and wishing that her assessment was wrong._

_If he were to get hurt…_

_She'd never be able to forgive herself._

Lost in her thoughts, her face turned more and more forlorn; she was immediately brought back by the familiar poking on her cheek. "What?" She inquired coldly, brushing his hand away. He watched her, the grin wiped from his face, and he was suddenly very quiet, which she found unusual. .  
Where the hell did the energetic blonde go?

She stopped in her tracks and he followed suit. "What is it?" She asked again, more politely this time.

"Rinny…? Are you hurting…?" He asked quietly. _Hurting? What? _

_There was no way he could know, right?_

"No, I'm not." She answered back coolly. "Is that what you were worried about?" It seemed odd for someone to care about a person they only just met.

His silence was deafening and she noticed that he was biting his lip. "Rinny…Rinny…" He murmured. "You must be used to lying too. Just like…" The words coming out of his mouth got stranger and stranger.

"…Oliver? What's wrong?"

"_I saw you a while ago…you…you were hurting…" _ He told her in an almost inaudible voice. "_It reminded me of…"_

She suddenly felt cold. Exposed.

_Like an open book._

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Ollie." _She told him flatly. He nodded at her, smiling sadly. "Maybe. Maybe you do."

_It was a horrible thing to let someone see. She did not want anybody to see…that vulnerable state. She didn't want any pity._

_Not from _anyone.

"Oh, look…it's your house already, Rinny…" He trailed off, giving a tight smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The light in his translucent eye gradually dimmed to a dull yellow and realization hit her. Hit her like a ton of bricks and she found herself almost smiling at the irony.

_He wasn't unaware of pain…_

Wordlessly, without looking back, she entered her house.

XXX

.

.

.

.

_Perhaps they were more alike than they knew, she was hiding, he was hiding…_

_A web of secrets and pain…_

_._

_._

_._

_End of Chapter 10_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Please Review._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do now own Vocaloid

Special thanks to **StarryNight359****, ****Liia-P****, ****Miabia100****, ****MaddyTheAwesome****,****Saph****, ****Crying Without A Single Tear****, ****Michie Fang****, ****Black Butterfly of the Night****, ****Lolcatftw****, ****dragonroses**** , ****luthor112****, ****Hansha-otoku****, ****rinnykinz****, ****yukari-desu****, ****CherryChirdorin** for the reviews!

(A/N): Sorry for the late updates! Oh fudgerific, how I hate school. I hope this will be enough for now.

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

_She liked sleeping; the softness of her bed, the solitude of her room, it was something of an escape for her. _

_Reality just turned a bit more unbearable, it was a good way to forget, even if just a moment. She usually didn't have dreams. Though, despite her fondness for sleeping, she was an insomniac._

_He hated sleeping; his bed had always been cold, even colder when his mother passed away, his room armed with a deafening silence…it was terrible, as if it wanted to consume what was left of him. His nightmares did him no good either; if he could avoid sleep all together he would have done so in a heartbeat. How he wished to be plagued with insomnia…too bad he didn't have it._

_Oh, how ironic._

_._

The next day, he was back to his normal self.

That was the first thing Rin noticed about him. He had on a bright, cheery smile and a "motivational" thumbs-up; he waved at her, though she yawned every few minutes. Friggin insomnia…

"Morning!" Oliver greeted her in a cheerful tone.

As much of his normal self he could put up.

She raised a brow. Scrutinizing him, she took in his features. Though subtle and near unnoticeable, she could see that his eyes had taken on a guarded look.

Perhaps he hadn't planned on yesterday to happen either. She certainly hadn't planned on letting him see her in that pitiful state.

They watched each other as the wind blew around them in a slow manner, lifting up fallen leaves and bringing them high before dropping them back down.

"Morning," She finally greeted back, walking towards him as he flashed her a smile.

_It was a silent agreement._

So, as if nothing happened, they walked to school together.

XXX

"Rinny, do you want some coffee?" Oliver asked, inserting a coin into the vending machine. "The weather's getting chilly." True, the weather was getting colder and she regretted not paying attention to her choice of clothing.

She sneaked a glance at the warm drink before shaking her head. Cold as it was, there was no way she'd drink that caffeine induced drink. Her insomnia was as bad as it is.

"No." She told him, shaking her head. "Thank you anyway." He nodded and turned back to the machine. The cheerful boy hummed to himself while waiting for his drink and Rin honestly wondered how this boy could pull off such a pained expression.

"_I saw you a while ago…you…you were hurting…" _ _He told her in an almost inaudible voice_. "_It reminded me of…"_

She glanced at the boy again. Not to mention he covered the incident up with an array of smiles and the pretense of it never happening, as if telling her, _"I won't tell anybody if you won't."_

"Here you go!" Something warm pressed against her right cheek and interrupted her thoughts. Instinctively taking it, she read the label: **Hot Choco**. The crystalline eyed girl looked up at Oliver questioningly and he smiled again. How could he manage smiling so much? She wondered fleetingly.

"You didn't want coffee, so I thought maybe hot chocolate would do." Oliver explained to her. "Hmm." She murmured and added a short word of thanks before taking a sip of the warm drink. It was a welcome feeling to her throat and the translucent eyed boy sat next to her. They sat in silence.

"Rin?"

Until a voice broke the silence. The blonde girl turned around and saw Len together with Miku. She gave a half hearted wave to them and Oliver watched them curiously.

"Friends of yours, Rinny?" He asked her and she nodded as the pair made their way towards them. "My best friend…and his girlfriend." She elaborated plainly.

"Oh…I see." He murmured then added brightly, "Any friend of Rinny is a friend of mine!" Before she could say anything, he already turned around to face the two.

"I've never introduced myself; I'm Oliver!" He chirped brightly at Len and Miku who, after the initial shock, gave him a smile. "Are you a new student?" Len asked politely. "I've never seen you around before."

Oliver nodded at him. "Yup, just moved in and made friends with Rinny here!" Len blinked and looked at her questioningly. "Rinny?" The blonde haired boy repeated, glancing at his friend. Rin merely shrugged.

"I see." Len nodded in understanding, smiling at them. "Well, my name is Len Kagamine, Rin's best friend and boyfriend of this pretty lady right here." He motioned over to Miku who looked bashful. "I'm Miku Hatsune." She introduced herself meekly.

_Best friend. Girlfriend. _Rin closed her eyes and ignored the sharp stab at her heart. She hated herself for being weak but what else could she do? For the most while, she blocked the conversation the three started to have, dropping comments here and there, but really, she wanted nothing but to get away from them.

_I don't belong there anymore._

XXX

Months rolled and the weather grew colder and colder, she and Oliver continued their daily routines together. He'd pick her up and escort her on the way back to school, sometimes making idle chatter. Although, there were times when he'd clam up and say nothing to her, his single visible eye stormy and near distraught, he'd give her a shaky smile and would not say anything except a quick "see you" before hurrying off. He was dealing with his own problems, she guessed, even if she knew nothing about them.

Their relationship (not-really-friends-not-acquaintances-either-but-more-on-companions) wasn't exactly something she relished but it wasn't a bad position to be in either. Though she was fine in solitude, having the exuberant blonde as company wasn't something she detested either. She was neutral, she supposed.

She saw less and less of Len, but that was to be expected; he had a girlfriend who took up most of his time (and is still very much causing her unease) and it hurt.

_Why can't I let go already? _

Falling hard in love really screws people up.

XXX

"Hey, Meiko, can I borrow a mirror?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

Taking it, he peered closely at his reflection, the image in the mirror mocking his serious countenance.

Meiko raised a brow and Rin stared uninterested at him. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

He eyed his reflection, thinking deeply.

"I never really noticed how my eyes sparkled."

A heavy pause. A look of disbelief. A look between disinterest and mild amusement.

"Kaito, I take it that you know that sounded…gay, right?"

He growled at the crystalline eyed girl. "Shut up! There's nothing wrong with a man taking pride in his eyes!"

"There are a whole lot of things wrong with that." She deadpanned and Meiko nodded in agreement. He looked at her in disbelief. "You too, Meiko?"

Shaking his head, he looked determinedly at the blonde. "There's nothing wrong with it!" The ice cream loving man insisted.

She hummed. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Kaito growled at her again and crossed his arms, pouting. Meiko looked like she was torn between laughing at him and cuddling him.

The group, which consisted of seven, plus one (the newest addition, Oliver) decided to spend the day inside the stylish café called "Autumn Ciel", the best café in their town, which was owned by none other than the Kagene family.

The Kagenes, huh? She vaguely remembered the ebony hair with gold cat like eyes…eyes like….

Wait, eyes like-

Kaito's untimely whine interrupted her trail of thoughts.

She unsuccessfully suppressed a smirk. He groaned and banged his head on the cool table of the café. "Damn, why do you torture me?" She didn't bother pointing out that it was fun and that; above all else, he brought it upon himself. "Is it because Len has a girlfriend? Aw, God, You used to torture him!"

_Don't remind me. _"Hmm, torturing the same person for a long time tends to become boring." She answered instead. He groaned again.

"Rinny, you really are a sadist."

She hummed at the blonde boy's comment. "No, I simply find joy in torturing people, Oliver." She told him and he chuckled. She moved a bit so he could sit.

"Oliver! Don't take her side!" Kaito chided. Said boy only shrugged and handed the drink to Rin. The blue haired man mumbled something about favoritism and not allowing him to call her Rinny but she shrugged him off. Gakupo and Luka laughed.

It had been nearly a month since Oliver became a part of their circle. Though not fond of greetings and introductions, etiquette had made her do otherwise. (Old habits die hard.) It had been a troublesome get-to-know, partly because Kaito and Gakupo kept interrogating Oliver.

.

"_Are you Rin's boyfriend? If you are, please evacuate the said position immediately." A whack. _

"_Shut up, Gakupo. Don't assume things." _

_A tilted head. "Oh, I'm not Rinny's boyfriend." _

"_R-rinny? God, that's a cute nickname. Can we call you that from now on, Rinny? Rinny, rinny, rinny, rinn-" A kick. _

"_Hell no."_

_Silence._

"_I blame you Oliver." _

"_But the name really is cute!" _

_An exasperated sigh_

.

That was what happened in a nutshell; introducing him to Luka and Meiko had been easier because they simply gave polite smiles and expected reactions. ("If you like, you can hang out with us." "Yes, we'd like that." "Really? Thank you.")

Len sat in the other side with Miku giggling quietly. Her crystalline eyes watched the tender movements with concealed hurt. A light brush of the hand, intertwined fingers and loving smiles…

_I wonder if it was me he was holding…_

Thoughts like that shouldn't be entertained, nor should they even be considered. Choosing to distract herself, she drank from the hot drink quickly, ignoring the searing pain entering her throat.

"Take it easy, Rinny." A voice, quiet and cool whispered in her ear. She took notice of the translucent eyed boy's hands closing around her own and willing her to put down the drink. The others seemed oblivious to this, each lost in their own worlds. Gakupo with Luka, Meiko with Kaito and Miku with Len…

"You're hurting yourself…" He continued softly, looking meaningfully at her. Sighing, she shook her head. She offered no explanation as to why because he seemed to say _you're hurting yourself…in more ways than one._

"Has it ever occurred to you I just like the drink?" She deadpanned, bringing it again to her lips and drinking slowly this time. "Maybe." He replied shrugging, taking his own drink and sipping.

Black Coffee. She would never come to love caffeine.

"Is it because of Len and Miku?" He inquired slowly, as if she'd clam up and never speak to him again if he did this wrong. She kept silent and stared at him blankly.

Okay, she should humor him for coming so close. He was astute; she'd give him credit for that. "Maybe. Maybe not. There could be a whole lot of reasons, Oliver, there could be only one." She answered simply. The blonde decided not to push the matter farther.

"You're better at hiding things than I originally gave you credit for, is it an uncanny ability of yours, Oliver?" She asked languidly. There was something more about him, something he refused to show…but she never really took the initiative to find out.

The translucent eyed boy paused before smiling wryly. "Maybe, Rinny. Or maybe you just take it that way. It was a need for me back then, old habits die hard, I suppose." He answered. That seemed enough for the allegedly dead heiress; prying was never really in her nature anyway. If he wanted to tell her, he would, if he didn't, he won't. It was as simple as that.

XXX

"Freaking cold." She muttered. Honestly, why doesn't she pay attention to what she wears? Turning to the gate, she began walking. The college was pretty large; half of it was practically a garden.

Surprisingly, Oliver didn't accompany her today; he had something to take care of and had to stay back. ("I'm sorry, Rinny! I would like to walk you back but alas schoolwork has kept me in its chain!" "Stop being overly dramatic. I can walk by myself.")

Perhaps _couldn't_ would be a better term for it.

She didn't dislike company, but she preferred solitude most of the time, probably because she could think better.

Pausing mid-step, she watched the people rush about, others fixing things; there were also teachers strolling about, some chatting, some typing away in a laptop. She felt like a spectator, really.

It was moments like these that made her think back; think back to her parents (she remembered them with less fondness), her older brother who hardly ever said a word to her (She didn't blame Rinto for doing so), the weight of the Honne family name and how she was liberated from it (no matter what, she preferred her existence as Rin Kagamine to her previous life as Erin Honne)

Erin Honne was as good as dead, in a figurative and in a literal sense. She didn't regret killing her off either; that Erin was a caged bird close to dying…

"_Do you love me?"_

"_No." _

"_You are a failure, why should we have reason to love you?"_

Ah, such things happen when she gets too lost in thought…

"Rin?"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't really know if she should be relieved or not.

Swallowing, she gave him a small wave. "Hey Len." He grinned and walked over to her. "What's up? Oliver not with you today?"

"Nah, got caught up in schoolwork." She said. "What about you? Oh? Where's Miku?" Looking behind him, she could not find the leek loving girl. The tealette's missing presence was something she realized belatedly.

"She had to do things. Told me her mom would pick her up." He explained. "I offered to wait for her but she declined." He paused then added thoughtfully. "She seemed to be in a hurry though and was really distracted."

Rin raised a brow. "I see…" She murmured and shuddered as a strong gust of wind blew past them.

Stupid clothes. Stupid weather.

When she looked at Len again, she saw that he was giving her a warm smile and chuckled fondly. Heat rose to her cheeks; though that did little to ease the cold feeling. "Oh Rin," He started affectionately. "You really never outgrew not paying attention to your clothes." Slipping of his coat and wrapping it around her, he continued, "There we go, all warm and cozy."

His fingers pulled back her short hair as he fixed the coat around her. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest due to their close proximity.

_For a while, she allowed herself to enjoy this short moment._

"I'm sorry, Rin…"

Those words were uttered so softly that she could have passed it off as a figment of her imagination. It shattered the short illusion she crafted and she mentally cringed at her thoughts. Len didn't move and merely stared at the ground.

Rin was first to pull away; it wouldn't do them good if someone misunderstood. "T-thank you…" She said smiling slightly at him. "No problem, Rinny." He replied jokingly, thinking she hadn't heard. "Come on, let's walk home together. We haven't done that in a while Rin…" He gave her a rueful expression.

_Don't look like that. _"Don't be guilty, Len. You have a girlfriend, besides, wouldn't it be strange if you spent more time with your best friend rather than your girlfriend?" She stated. "I'm not mad." He blinked at her in surprise, not expecting her to hear.

His face melted into a slight smile. "Okay…"

"Come on, I seriously can't stand the weather, Shota Len." She said and smiled at him. Smiling back, he nodded, dismissing the nickname…  
He hadn't heard her call him that in a long time…it was nice.

And so the two of them walked side by side, as they had done when they were younger before everything happened, both of them relished the nostalgic feeling it brought.

For her, even if it hurt, she found herself wishing things to never end.

For him, he was glad he was able to spend time again with his dearest friend.

.

.

.

End of chapter 11

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Dislcaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Special thanks to **StarryNight359, CornIsMyName2012, Guestguestnomnom, Aoi, Sai, Plaudits, aira2889, MaddyTheAwesome, VINBYL, luthor112, dragonroses, kryn hoshi, Hansha-otoku, Guest, NaokoYamashita, Guest, Rinny-Chan, Galatea Black, Ways-san, AoiCherry, rinnykinz, rawr141414, violet-rash, Hai, Michie Fang and Guest **_for the reviews!_

_(A/N: My god…I am so sorry for the late updates. Also, thank you to those who read my one-shot, your constant support is greatly appreciated.)_

.

.

.

**Promises and Heart break**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**.**_

_You have to admit to this, surely, you have one or two things, or even more that you'd like to forget, right?_

_It can be small, like small slip-ups that you would hope no one remembers but they do, sometimes, probably a mistake in speaking, like accidentally calling your teacher "mom". Yep, the sad time when said teacher is male; you know, embarrassing situations that warranted a yearly joke._

_Or it can be big, like an ill-timed loss, a screwed up family, or a horrible case of bullying…I don't know, there are definitely a lot of big things you would want to forget,_

_If it involved killing who you were before_

_If it involved losing something important_

_If it involved ruining you_

_._

_._

_._

_Wouldn't you like to forget too?_

_._

Miku had to make sure she saw the same person. If not, she'd label herself crazy; because there was no way _that person_ would be here, of all places.  
Declining Len's offer of waiting for her and walking her home and making some excuse about having to do something, she immediately began chasing (discreetly) after the person who walked inside the campus so casually; and back turned to her, she couldn't be so sure.

_But it was almost the same as before…_

Shaking her thoughts, she followed him until he disappeared into a room, the consulting area of the campus. Miku shied away from the room (it had clear windows, for God's sake) and opted to sit on one of the benches near it, though it still obscured her from anybody's view from that room.

Apprehension crept through her heart, if this really was the same person, would he recognize her?

Would he accept what she did to herself?

A bitter smile crept across her lips at the thought. _Of course not. She thought. Of-fucking-course not._

He'd never spared her a glance before, not in _that_ way at least. Why start now? Just because she had gotten prettier? Better?

Hell, she didn't even know if this person was the same person she was chasing after secretly those years before. Her face took on a strangely vacant look.

_Years before…_

_._

_Her back collided hardly against the pale walls of the comfort room. She struggled to regain the breath that was knocked out of her._

"_How pathetic." The scathing words of the girl stabbed her heart. _

_Blinking back the tears that threatened to form, she looked back defiantly. The girl sneered at her, watching her like a hawk._

"_Look at you, Hatsune. I didn't think a person like this could exist but…" She paused dramatically, checking her red nails. "You're a sad excuse for a living human." _

"_Stop…" She pleaded quietly. _

_The girl looked at her with distaste."That hair, it's disgustingly short. Those frames are too large, that clothing choice…god, what century were you born in?" She spat out. "And to think they chose you over me in the musical. What the hell is wrong with them?! It's insulting. You do not look better than I do nor do you sing better than I do."_

_Miku only slunk down to the floor. "Listen here, you are __**nothing**__. If you accept the role, I will personally make your life hell. I. will." _

_The door opened and she was left alone in the comfort room. It was past five already…her brother was probably looking for her…_

_But she couldn't bring herself to move…_

_God, how much longer did she have to endure this kind of treatment…?_

_._

"Miku…?"

Too lost in thought, she failed to notice that the person she had been trailing after was standing before her with an inquisitive gaze, as if he wasn't sure if she was who she was. She froze at the voice but looked up nonetheless.

_It really is him…_

Something akin to excitement filled her stomach. Her lips moved to murmur a single name:

"Rei."

XXX

Oliver placed a new set of larkspurs on his mother's grave. This place was a really long walk from his house so he had no time for his usual time killers.

Namely walking Rin home.

Lips tilting up slightly, he thought of the brooding and at times sarcastic (the quiet kind) girl. Truthfully, he felt bad about lying to _Rinny_ about not walking her home because of school work…but she wasn't the type to really mind, he realized soon enough. She was the kind of person who would go with what you wanted when it really mattered; she wouldn't say a word and would simply adapt to the situation the best way she could.

The wind blew around him. Sometimes, he wondered what happened to her. She appeared aloof, face schooled into a disinterested countenance and her voice flat…but her indifference was only skin-deep.

_Rin Kagamine. _

"Sorry Mama, I should be thinking about you, not Rinny." He smiled apologetically at the grave.

The boy continued to watch over the silver slate silently, unaware of the cat like eyes, very much like his own, gazing at him.

XXX

"So Miku, how was your choir practice yesterday?" Len asked, placing a tall drink in front of her. He was greeted with no response and he blinked in surprise.

"Miku?" The blonde eyed boy tried again but to no avail; she just kept staring at the table, far and lost in thought.

Len shot Rin a confused look and she turned her attention towards the tealette, watching her with curiosity.

"Miku." This time, it was Rin who called her. Said girl started and seemed to begin to realize where she was and who she was with.

"Y-yes?" She stammered. Len gazed at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Miku? You don't seem yourself today." He asked softly. Shaking her head, the leek loving girl gave a faint smile.

"I'm fine, Len." She said in a rather tight voice. Len walked over to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okay." He murmured unaware of the blonde haired girl's gaze.

Rin turned away, wishing she were somewhere else at the moment.

_Pathetic, her mind screamed._

"Rinny!"

Her crystalline eyes widened a fraction at Oliver's sudden appearance; not to say she wasn't used to him appearing out of nowhere.

He brought his face extremely close to hers. "Did you miss me?" He asked in a low tone. Her eye twitched.

"No, can't say I did." She answered flatly, moving her face away. He smiled at her.

"_Hmmm….I came just in time." _He told her in a quiet voice. She looked at him before shrugging.

Unbeknownst to her, Len watched the entire exchange with curiosity.

XXX

"…so the teacher asked me to help out with the theater presentation. You know, our play is going to be Phantom of the Opera." Oliver chattered cheerfully.

"Oh, are we now?" Rin asked half paying attention.

"Yup! And I helped in choosing the star." He nodded in confirmation. "Do you know who it is?"

She shook her head. "No." She answered.

"Any guesses?"

"Miku…probably." Oliver gave her a strange smile; it almost looked like a smirk.

Huh. Why did she suddenly get a bad feeling?

"Nope, you got it wrong Rinny." He chirped.

"Who is it, then?"

"You." He answered.

A moment of silence passed between them. "_Ollie,_ should I kick you, punch you, throw you off twelve flights of stairs or drown you in a water tank? Do tell, because I'm willing to do all four for you." Rin told him, an icy smile creeping up her face.

He looked up at her with mock appreciation. "You love me that much?"

"Yes, I love you so much." She replied. "_So much that this love will suffocate you."_

He laughed at her and began messing her hair, letting the soft gold locks fall to her face. She shot him a glare and slapped his hand away.

She hummed. "Damn you, Oliver."

The translucent eyed boy smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was kidding, Rinny."

.

.

.

_End of Chapter twelve_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Please Review._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Special thanks **to ****rawr141414****, ****KAZEIRI****, ****RinXLen****, ****BrokenAngelWingz****, ****YellowFluffiesForever22****YellowFluffiesForever22****, ****Hansha-otoku****, ****rilenchan3700****, ****Death thee Girl****, ****Michie Fang****, ****luthor112****, ****TokiooWishes****, ****fwfrwaer, Aoi, Adorable Reader and ****cqerce** for the reviews.

(A/N) I am very very very sorry for the late updates. School would not leave me alone. I sincerely apologize. I hope this will be good for now.

.

.

**Promises and Heart Break **

**Chapter 13**

.

.

.

_It wasn't good for the heart, she decided. But…what should she do, then?_

_Stupid, stupid feelings._

_._

_He was nothing like that man. He wasn't somebody who casually ran away from his problems._

_But, what exactly was he doing now?_

_._

It was any ordinary day, any other Saturday. It was calm and tranquil; the sun was out and the small puff of white clouds tried to cover sky but failed to do so. Len felt quite contented at this positive display; the whole week had been strenuous and stress-filled for them (college was no joke) and it was good to have a break of sorts. Having this kind of day was refreshing.

Blinking, the blonde haired boy stretched. It was a shame Miku couldn't come. She told him she was busy and that she was really sorry that she couldn't come. He felt a little disappointed because he hadn't had the chance to spend time with her all week.

_Besides, she's been acting rather strange lately…_

He stopped his thoughts; he was worried about his girlfriend but she didn't seem to want to tell him anything and he'd hate to push her to tell him. Sighing, he turned to his companion who was buried underneath the thick volume of _Faust_. Unconsciously, he began to smile fondly at her; without her noticing, frames settled across her face, face oddly content as she flipped through the pages.

_Ah, trust Rin to be sucked into the world of literature. He thought. But I thought she would turn this down…she isn't a morning person to begin with…I wonder…_

Something else caught his attention.

"Rin, there's something stuck to your hair." Len observed.

"Hmm?" Rin inquired lazily, looking up from her book. Her eyes seemed to turn into a brighter shade of blue under the sun.

She ran her fingers through her hair; indeed, there was something stuck there. She examined her fingers and to her dismay they were sticky. Great, how was she going to flip the pages with _those_ fingers?

The white substance smelled oddly sweet and her eye twitched.

"Kaito, it's your damn ice cream." She muttered when she realized what it was and shot him a glare. He was sitting beside her, licking away without a care in the world. (They had stumbled upon each other purely by chance.) She looked at her book and found that there were smudges there too.

She scowled.

"It's your fault for sitting beside me." The ice cream loving man stated, licking his vanilla ice cream with relish.

"You sat next to me." She shot back evenly. Len backed away subconsciously. A dirtied book did not equal to a happy Rin.

_Well…there went the peace…_

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

And so the bickering between them went on. Len tried to stop both of them but was effectively (and quite effortlessly) ignored. Sighing, he was just about to give up when-

"Rinny!"

Oliver chirped, waving his hand. He trotted over to them (Rin to be specific) smiling brightly, greeting him and Kaito.

Oh, so Oliver didn't let a day like this pass by either.

Len watched as Rin waved back half heartedly. (She was still a tad bit sleepy, he supposed.) The translucent eyed boy blinked and began questioning Rin about her hair ("What happened to it? You're such a messy eater, Rinny!" "It's not mine. It's BaKaito's. God knows he eats like a kid." "Hey, don't talk as if I'm not here!")

Rin ignored him; plastering a "your-existence-is-not-worthy" look, effectively irritating Kaito. Len chuckled inwardly, but his gaze turned thoughtful at the other boy.

Meanwhile, unaware of Len's gaze, Oliver brought out a handkerchief and began wiping it across her hair. Rin made no complaint even as he cupped her cheek to get a better angle (well, minus flinching at the sudden contact).

"There, all done!" He chirped, putting away the cloth. She made a small sound of gratitude to which he replied with a beam.

"No problem, Rinny!"

The blonde boy proceeded to sling an arm across Rin's shoulders, to which she replied with a scowl and moved away from his reach. She sat down closer to Len before resuming her reading. Len smiled a little at her reaction; she really wasn't a cuddly kind of person, was she? Len knew and respected that but it didn't stop him from teasing her sometimes; like when they were on the beach and he settled for laying his head on her lap.

_It was refreshing to see her caught off guard._

Oliver whined and pouted. ("Don't you like me, Rinny?" "No.")

Len blinked once; twice. He observed a lot today.

Looking at the two, he began wondering…

XXX

Miku gazed at her ceiling, lost in thought.

Her hair was let down and it splayed across her white sheets like water. It was a little into the afternoon of a Saturday and she decided to spend it cooped up in the confines of her room.

"_Miku…?" _

She turned to her side, closing her eyes. She honestly didn't think she'd meet Rei here of all places…no, she didn't _think _she'd be able to meet him again. When she and her family left their old town at fourteen, she thought she had left behind everything already.

"_Fancy meeting you here."He said, smiling slightly. "I missed you."_

_Her heart beat against her chest. "…Me too." She answered quietly, unconsciously playing with her fingers. "What are you doing here?"_

_For a moment, his gaze turned serious and forlorn. "Ah…just something I need to do. Somebody asked me to check something for him." He replied, gazing at her._

"_You look…different, Miku." He told her softly. _

_Prettier. Brighter. Unlike before. Were his unspoken words._

"_I trust that you are well here?"_

_She didn't have the will to speak. So she settled for nodding_

_This had been how much he affected her. This was still how much he affected her._

_**Rei Kagene**_

_He gave her one last smile, eyes shining. "…I'm glad."_

She opened her eyes and gave a sigh.

_Nothing had changed._

XXX

Rin was gazing at Len.

It happened more often than not; now, more frequent than usual. Her black rimmed frames reflected light, hiding her eyes as she watched the couple out in the quadrangle.

Monday had rolled by too quickly for her taste but she sucked it up; chanting that break would come soon enough.

She was watching them from the confines of the library. He was blissfully unaware, chatting happily with Miku, who seemed quite out of it, in her opinion. The tealette was deep in thought, deep in thought of what, Rin didn't know.

_Or __**who**__, her mind suggested cynically._

_Shut up. She thought. I'm not in the mood._

Sighing, the crystalline eyed girl propped her elbow and placed her chin on top of her hand, absently tracing the edge of the book whose words did not even register in her head.

When the blonde haired boy invited her out last Saturday, she went with him without complaint, though she hadn't even had the chance to sleep the night before. He was troubled; that much was obvious, over Miku and she didn't have the heart to turn him away.

But what happened afterwards was…

.

Rin sucked in a breath as she inspected the object in her hands.

After she had rightfully taken revenge on Kaito, she immediately went back to her house, hoping to exercise one of her past times: playing the violin. Len had walked her home this time, as Oliver said he had to do something.

_He's been busy lately…Rin thought fleetingly. _

So here they were, hanging around in her room. Len requested a performance, ("I haven't heard you play in a while, mind giving me a show?" "Ah, sure.")

She gazed at the sleek ebony object in her hands. _When was the last time I had the strings checked? She wondered as she stared at it. I must have forgotten…_

"What's wrong, Rin?"

Rin blinked away from her thoughts and turned her head to face him. He was currently enjoying the softness of her bed, stretching about. She smiled inwardly.

_How cute…She thought._

"It's my violin strings, Len. They snapped right after I started." She finally answered.

"Oh."

"I'll have them fixed later." She said, placing it back in its case. Len blinked.

"I'll come with you then."

She shook her head. _As much as that sounds nice…_"Don't worry; I can handle this." _It'd really be bad if people were to get the wrong idea, Len._

Len sat up and walked over to her, smiling lightly. "All right, if you say so," He said, "Now that I've missed the chance of hearing you play your violin, what do you suggest we do?"

She thought for a while. "I don't know, what do you want?" She asked, absently tugging at the hem of her shirt. Len thought for a while before answering,

"Video Games."

"Deal."

_Later…_

"Beat you, Shota Len."

Len groaned as Rin scored another victory in their game of _Tekken._ Really, trust Rin to execute Christie Monteiro's moves so easily.

"Fine, don't rub it in my face Rin!"

She chuckled lightly, smiling at him. He smiled back and for a brief moment they were transported back to the time when they were fourteen and just passing the time.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking the moment and Rin half-heartedly got up. "I'll get it, be back in a sec." She said and began walking.

Too bad she forgot about the PS2 cords littered on her floor.

"Ah, Rin-!"

.

_Her heart thumped loudly against her chest. _

_It happened too fast; she barely had time to register it. It was an accident, clumsiness on her part._

_But for a second…his lips touched hers….it was soft as she imagined…but…_

…_and it was over as quick as it began._

_The phone stopped ringing._

.

She sighed.

He caught her, initially, but stumbled over as well, pinning her down with him. And then…their lips connected for a brief moment before he hastily moved away, apologizing over and over and over again. ("Oh, God Rin, I'm so sorry! It was an accident.") She slowly sat up, dazed and red faced.

He helped her up, still apologizing repeatedly. He looked extremely guilty. "I'm really sorry Rin, I didn't mean it, really!"

_His words stabbed her heart._

Collecting herself, she gave a small, sad smile. "Nah, it's all right Len. No harm done." She assured him. He looked guiltier.

_No, don't look like that…_"We can forget about this whole incident, you know?" She suggested.

_I don't want to, but…_

"I…" He sighed. "Okay…"

_I can't stand to see you that way either._

__In the end, she forgot to get her strings fixed.

_._

_He only had eyes for Miku. Always for Miku. That space in his heart was Miku's and Miku's alone and she only hoped that the tealette would take good care of it. Because Len had decided to give Miku his heart, and despite the blonde haired girl's recent suspicions, he had already chosen her._

_He would never see her differently. Not her, no, never her. Unknowingly, Len had placed her in the "friend zone" but that was to be understood; he had no inkling as to how she felt towards him and she preferred it to stay that way._

_He was happy with his girlfriend and she didn't want to ruin that with her unneeded feelings._

_But…_

_._

The moment had been short and fleeting; and accidental or not, she would keep that close to her heart.

.

_Such a petty, selfish want_

_._

She paid no heed to the person who suddenly sat across her.

_It still hurts…_

Her heart clenched painfully once more and she gave a small, resigned smile.

_What should I do now, then?_

"…My, you look quite troubled."

She smiled wryly, opting to humor the person in front of her.

Without turning to face him, eyes still locked on the outside view, looking but nor really seeing, she began sardonically, "Why is it that" she asked him in a light, calm voice, "you always take my expression for something troubled? Does it really look that way?"

There was a momentary pause. "If I say yes, what would you do?" He asked.

"I'd tell you that you're seeing things. Or that you're looking into much into my facial expressions." She answered.

The person in front of her sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I am worried about you, Rinny. Really. You-" He sighed again, looking at her meaningfully. Not that she could see him, anyway.

She felt kinda bad for playing with his head…he seemed to genuinely care, and he had unintentionally seen the circumstances already.

_All right…_

She sighed resignedly before looking at him. One minute passed by, two minutes passed…before she plastered a small, empty smile on her face. She stood up and ruffled his hair lightly, just like she did with Len.

"Well…don't worry too much. Besides, that frown looks quite out of character on you." She said calmly, pushing up the frames of her glasses. Her face shifted back to its usual indifference.

Oliver blinked; he hadn't even realized he had been frowning. When he collected himself, he realized that Rin was already half way out the library. He shook his head and pouted.

_If this is what Rinny prefers, then…_

"Rinny! Don't leave me behind, I'll feel unloved!"

.

_What should I do now?_

_._

His phone suddenly rang and he awoke from his light nap. Checking the caller I.D, he flipped his phone open.

"Hmm…hello? Ah, Rui-chan, it's you."

"Nii-sama, how's it coming along?"

Rei smiled tiredly. "It took me three towns but I found him, Rui-chan."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please tell Papa…"

"I will, Nii-sama."

He exchanged short good byes with his younger sister. He sighed; their father had to handle this already…if word got out that the Kagenes had _this_ hidden for a good period of time then…

Rei narrowed his eyes, obviously frustrated. "Papa, damn it, why did you hide it from all of us? From Mama, to Rui, to me?"

.

.

.

"_It wasn't serious. I-"_

"_I hate you. I hate you!"_

"_I…can never love anybody else."_

_,_

_,_

_,_

End of Chapter 13

Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review.


End file.
